Hollywood world
by Bad influenceo
Summary: Bella Swan is 17 and as a normal teenage girl has a huge crush on the Hollywood's golden boy Edward Cullen. She is a fan for years and she keeps dreaming that one day she will be able to see him. What will happen when the famous actor visit the small town she lives?Will her dream become true or she will never be able to see him? I will try for lemmons. Don't like?DON"T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am back!**

At last, the coveted day had come. I sat in the living room and waited for my two best friends to see on TV the new film of Edward Cullen, the sexiest actor on the planet ... Every Sunday evening, we gathered at my house and we spent our time watching films of Edward Cullen, and ate popcorn. It was something of a tradition from the moment we found out about Edward and his films.

Like every other Sunday my father, Charlie, had gone fishing with a friend of his, Billy Black, so the house was all ours and we were free to comment and giggling like little girls alone in the presence of Edward in the small TV in my house.

The bell rang and immediately ran to open in one of my two best friends. Alice Brandon. Alice was petite and pretty thin. She had black hair that flew in every direction and jet-black eyes that sparkled from cuteness. She was the most hyperactive of our group and she has always had a way to convince us for everything. Her favorite hobby was shopping and usually I was her victim. She enjoyed making my hair and put me to dress with short dresses and high heels. Moreover, Alice was a person I admired very much, because even though she had to go through difficult things, she continued to fight and never give parents had divorced when she was just seven years old and her mother had remarried someone who Alice did not like, which is why she spent her whole day at my house. In the face of Charlie she had found a second father.

"Are you ready to see again the man of your dreams?" She asked as she entered the house and sat on the couch

"Ready and excited" I replied, and reopened the door to welcome Rosalie this time

Rosalie Hale was like model. She had long blond hair that reached to her waist, blue eyes and a body that many would pay to get it. She was like the queen of the High School of Forks and gathered all eyes of the male population  
In the beginning, when we met for the first time, we were not friends, in fact she hated me. However, when we got a paper together, we came closer and since then we became course Rosalie and Alice became friends immediately because both adore shopping. Rosalie lives with her parents two blocks away from me and her family has a lot of money. But her relationship with her family is not good. Her father does not care about anything else but to work and her mother only cared about the image that society has for them.

"Hi dolls" She greeted us joyful and sat next to Alice

"Well now that we're all here, turn on the television, the film starts in twenty minutes and the food will be ready in ten minutes"

...

The film was, as I expected, wonderful. Edward played a lonely detective who was trying to find the murderer of his best friend. The film was full of action, suspense and a little romance all mixed so nice that made me want to see it again.

After the film myself and the girls, following our tradition, we went to my room and lie all together in my bed.

"Tomorrow school day again" Alice said and frowned

"It would be very nice to ring us and told us that we don't have school tomorrow?'' Rosalie asked

"I'm not in the mood to go to class tomorrow" I grumbled

"We have to go though" Alice said and sighed

"I know," I replied and got off the light

The next morning we ate a quick breakfast and left for school.

The Forks high school, was a complex of several small buildings and hosted over a hundred children. Another plus in this small town was that there were not rich and poor. We all had almost the same economic status (except Rosalie) and we were all equal.

"Bella!" one boyish voice called out my name and without wishing I turned to face the most annoying existence on the planet. Mike Newton.

"Hi Mike" goodbye without any enthusiasm

"Good morning," he said cheerfully "How are you? What you did this weekend?"

"A little of this a little of that. Ordinary things"

Mike was hitting on me from the first moment he saw me and although I had rejected him countless times, he did not leave me alone for a minute. Always our discussion began with meaningless small talk and he always asked me to go out, but this time the bell saved me and I hurried to go to class. Through the course (the only one that I had not along with Rosalie and Alice) I stopped listening to the teacher and I started to imagine things that would make my life more interesting.

**_As I was in class the door suddenly opened and Edward Cullen walked into the room, leaving them all speechless._**

**_He ignored them all and looked me in the eye. Suddenly I was lost in a green sea. He took my hand, kissed me soft and smiled softly_**

**_"Isabella" he whispered, "Isabella come with me" he whispered_**

**_"Gladly" I replied enchanted_**

_**Without hesitation, he leaned over and touched his lips to mine softly. Immediately my eyes closed and my hands circled his neck bringing him closer to me and kissed him with all the love and the desire I had for him. ****He licked my upper lip, my lower lip, and then both together begging me for entrance and happily I allowed it. His tongue explored my mouth and I began to hear a weird sound from his chest.**_

_**He continued kissing me passionately until he had to get away. He looked me in the eyes and told me smiling**_

_**"Bella, I'm hungry" Wait ... what ?**_

We shared a passionate kiss in front of my classmates and my professor and he tells me that he's hungry?

I opened my eyes and Rosalie stood before me with Alice looking at me worried.

"Are you okay? We are in front of you ten minutes and you didn't even hear us" she continued

"Yes" I replied and nodded my head "I just daydream" I replied and got up from my chair.

"Let me guess ... Edward Cullen?" Asked Alice and I just nodded

"Like any other fucking day" I replied and walked with them in the caffeteria while I wished my dreams to come true

**Bad? Terrible? Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well since I got already reviews and followers I will update one more chapter **

After school I came back, alone, at home, and there I found a letter from my mother Renée. Mother ... She was never a mother to me. Renée left when I was five years old,she claimed she wanted to live her life and the city of Forks was too small for her own expectations. But she had not the courage to talk to my father. Just one morning we woke up and then suddenly my father was explaining to me that Mom will not come back anymore.

For a long time after that, I woke up every night and I sneak in my father's room to make sure he was still there and that he had not abandoned me like my mother. Since then I I took my mother out of my life and I turned all my love to my father. When I was ten years old, I started watching cooking lessons and Charlie gave me the position of cook relieved.

Of course Renée did not give up so easily. When she wanted money she remembered that she had a daughter and sent me a letter saying how much she misses me and how she has regretted that left me and the end of the letter begged for some money to come and see me.

When I turned fifteen I decided to give her a chance and sent her the money for the tickets, but instead my mother I received a postcard from Hawaii and a photo of my mother drinking margarita with someone. I got sad, I cried, I broke things, I tore pictures but I got over it and now every time she send a letter, I just threw it in the trash. It would not be fair to my father if I continued to cry for Renée.  
So, as I did every time I threw the letter in the trash and started to cook for my father.

Once I put the fish fry, I heard keys in the door.

"Bella?Are you here?" He asked and hung his jacket

"In the kitchen" I said and smiled. This was his question every day and that was always my answer.

"How are you kid?" He asked me and kissed me on the cheek

"I'm fine daddy" I replied, smiling

The look of my father went into the trash and he frowned "another letter?" He asked and I just nodded

"Ignore it ... I did it" I said casually

"Bella maybe if ..."

"Dad, we've made again this discussion. She left us. She made her own choices" I wanted to change the discussion I did not like listening to him to support the woman who broke his heart

"Anyway what you gonna do today?" He asked

"I'll go with the girls for a ride up to Port Angeles and then I will probably spend the night in the house of Rose. What are you doing?'' I asked him

"I'm going out," he said suddenly nervous

"With Billy?"

"Yes," he answered in one word

I served him quickly to eat and I went running to my room, stumbling in the process, and began to dig in my closet to find something nice to wear. Eventually I found a buddy jeans black pants that looked like it was painted on me, one scarlet blouse and chose to wear my sports shoes, because let's be realistic I was going to go with the evil twin to the mall. I had to be comfortable.

Once I caught my hair ponytail I heard the honk of the car of Alice and descended the stairs (very carefully).

"See you later" I called my father and I went rushing to the car of Alice

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked in horror

"Alice I'm a normal human being. Not all of us wear heels every day" I said laughing

It would be a crime to leave me to get about wearing heels. There were times when I was walking and simply I fell. I was full of bruises and cuts and in seventeen years I had visited the emergency over twenty times.I remember, sometime on Thanksgiving, I took the turkey from the kitchen to the table in the living room that I stumbled in my leg and I fell to the floor. Somehow I managed to fall over in my hand and I'd break it in three places.

"Anyway we'll get to you something nice to wear," said Rosalie smiling

"Can't you go for clothes, and I can go get this book I want?" I wondered

"No. Today we go for clothes and tomorrow we will come for what book'' Alice said and turned on the radio indicating that ended the discussion

**_"Panic has caused the recent __statement__ of the famous actor Edward Cullen who announced that the rest of the shooting of his new film will be in a small town."_** we heard the voice of the presenter of radio and immediately Rosalie turned up the voice. " _**"This little town is tucked into the forest and we need shots of a great forest so we found the location ideal. For the next three days we will be there and then we will go immediately to Los Angeles where he will finish shooting." These are the words that he said the actor to his recent appearance to a talk show. All we have to hope for him is to have a good time on set and manage to star in another exciting movie. But before we close our broadcast and because thousands of admirers asking, the city which will be the next few days the famous actor,is called Forks"**_

Rosalie was drinking water when they said the name of the city and began to cough, Alice sends a very loud, girlish screams and I froze ... Edward Cullen came to Forks? Maybe it was my only chance to meet him ... I had to find a way to get close to him, only to see him ... just that.

**Bad,good? you decide**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody... Well I should let you know that I don't know how often will update because my schedule is a little crazy. I will update when I have free time and I will post as many chapter I can**

Edward Cullen in my town. I could not believe it. The Forks was a small town with three thousand inhabitants the chance to meet him was quite high. But how could I know when he will come?Maybe I should not try at all to see him. many girls chasing him, he could choose whoever he wanted, why to waste time with me?

"I don't want to see him" I said calmly and both Rosalie and Alice looked at me speechless

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" Rosalie demanded

"Bella four years now you're the biggest fan of Edward Cullen and your only dream is to meet him and now that he finally comes here you don't want to see him? What happened?" Alice asked while she parked at the mall.

"I don't want to be disappointed. So many girls will be there. Beautiful girls, rich, physically fit with perfect bodies. There is no way to see me. I prefer to stay invisible as always," I said and looked at my hands

"Isabella Marie Swan" Alice cried and looked angry "Don't you dare to talk like this about yourself ever again. You are beautiful, smart, funny and you're better than some fake chick who doesn't care about anything other than herself."

"She is right. And if the Cullen, can't see this then he is not worth your attention," Rosalie added "You don't see yourself clearly. Now get your ass to go to shop and stop thinking bullshit "

...

Three mini dresses, some t-shirts and three pairs of shoes later I felt much better and we started to go back to Forks.

We went together to the home of Rosalie and climbed quietly in her room. I always liked the room her Rosalie. It was quite large with its own bathroom and she had decorate according to her taste. She had a large double bed in the center of the room, a desk for her laptop, a large TV, a small library at the corner of the room and many posters stuck on the wall behind the bed, there was a picture of us who ate ice cream and laughed from a trip with the school last year. Of course Rosalie took care and had taken two soft mattresses for us to sleep when we were staying at her to the door leading to the bathroom, there was another door leading to the closet. It was a big room and Rosalie had everything in order. Initially, when people would come in the room were the shirts from the simplest to the most Extreme, following were the dresses, then skirts and shorts and then the formal the other side were the shoes from athletic to heeled. Everything was organized according to color and according to how often she wore them.

I sat on her bed and closed my eyes exhausted. Today was a very long day. We went to all the shops and I trusted the taste of Alice and Rosalie that they found for me a few dresses that were comfortable and made me look stylishly.

We sat in silence, each thinking their own problems. That's why I like to hang out with these two. I did not feel the need to talk all the time to analyze everything to fill the silence. I could sit with them, do not say anything and yet not feel awkward.

"My mother is cheating on my father" Rosalie said suddenly

'' What? "Me and Alice asked surprised

"Lately she goes out very often, she speaks on the phone all the time, she sends messages throughout the day, and yesterday while I was leaving for your house, I saw an unknown guy comes into my home and hugging my mother I knew they were no longer in love, but I didn't expect to get there. I didn't expect her to bring her boyfriend into the house. I don't know what to do." Rosalie said

"Rosalie you know that you can talk to us. We are your friends" Alice said and hugged Rosalie

"Also you know that Charlie will be happy to have you with us. We are there for you no matter what" I told her and smiled

"Thanks ... I just couldn't keep it inside me anymore"

"And you don't have to Rosalie, we are here and I'm sorry to hear that but you can't get rid of us." Alice said cheerfully

"And I'm really serious about this. If you want I will call Charlie and explain. Anyway you already spend half of your days in my house I would LOVE to have you all day every day." I said seriously

"I just wish I had a normal family. You don't? Or you Alice? why we should have these fucked up families? They only one who is right and perfect is Charlie. I wish he was my dad" said Rosalie

"Well he already consider both of you his daughters and I don't mind to share"I said smiling proud for my dad

"Goodnight Bella, goodnight Alice and thank you so much. I really needed this and sorry if I ruined your mood but I had to tell to someone"

"Rosalie for the fifth time we are your friends not only for the times you are happy. We will be with you through the bad and the good times"Alice said and I nodded in agreement.

We hugged and that night we slept together. We might not have the perfects families but we had each other and my dad and nothing could change that.

**I just wanted to write a little chapter about their friendship...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and I'm trying to follow all of your advises thank you so much. WARNING: In this chapter there is a small amount of violence but nothing too heavy I promise  
**

I got up early the next morning and found Rosalie with her mother in the kitchen. Once I walked into the kitchen they both stopped talking and Rosalie's mother left the room frowning.

"Good morning everything ok?" I asked Rosalie and sat next to her

"Yeah is Alice awake?" she asked

"Yes and I am here" we both heard Alice's voice and she sat to the chair

"So what we will today after school?" Rosalie asked

"We can go to Port Angeles. Bella would be able to take the book she wants and we can go to this little shop to get that pair of shoes I saw yesterday and I couldn't take them. Are you in?" Alice asked excited

"Sure let's go"

Rosalie drove us to school and got ready for another long day at school. Of course the whole school was talking about the coming of Edward Cullen and the girls of school already made plans to go see him.

"Hey girls how are you?" the most stupid girl,Jessica asked"we are planning to go and meet Edward Cullen will you come?I heard that he is staying at a house near the forest I bet that tonight he won't stay alone but with me"she winked

I felt ill by all the things she said. Jessica was the biggest slut of the school and she had gone with the entire school. I was sure that she wouldn't have a problem to throw herself at Edward and I hoped that he will stay alone today despite her plans.

"So will you come?'' she asked

"Sorry Jessica we have already plans"Rosalie answered

"Whatever" she answered and go back planning with her friends

The school today was a pure torture. Jessica didn't stop all day to describe what she was going to do to Edward and how her life would change because she was sure that he would fall in love with her. She already had planned her wedding and the interviews she was going to give.

Mike was, as always, trying to make me to go out with him and our biology teacher decided that it was a test was a good idea. So far my day sucked and I was more than ready to go to Port Angeles and have some good time with my girls.

Unfortunately my day didn't go as I had planned. At th last-minute both Alice and Rosalie had family emergency and they had to go back to their homes apologising over and over until I swore that I wasn't mad and after I promised that I would call them later.

However I decided to go alone to Port Angeles, I really wanted that book and Charlie was going to be all day at the station so Port Angeles would be a great place to spend my time. However because my dad was worried he made me promise that I would take a taxi to go there because he didn't believe that my ancient track would make it there.

I took my purse changed into a blue shirt and a black pair of pants,wore my trainers and left the house. I called a taxi and in an hour I was in Port Angeles. My first stop was a little cute restaurant because I didn't have time for lunch and I ate the most amazing roast chicken I have ever had. I walked around looking at some random shops just to spend some time and finally I visited the bookstore and bought the book I wanted. It was a book about future writers and I couldn't wait to read it. It was my dream to become a writer and that book was really good. My next stop was the cinemas.

I didn't need anything else and it was too early to go back to Forks so I decided to see an action movie. I took the ticket and a bucket of pop corn, I found my seat and I let myself to focus on the screen. It was an interesting movie and I had a lot of fan and two hours later I was walking out of the cinema pleased that I could have a great time finally.

I started to walk in the search of a taxi still too focused on the movie that I didn't notice that as I was walking I had walked to darkest streets. When I was able to pay attention I realised that it was pitched black around me and despite the good weather earlier now was cold. When I looked around me I saw that I was all alone in a dark alley. I started walking faster and I tried to go back to the street but the more I was walking the most I was los into the shadows.

Fortunately I heard voices but before I could ask them how I could return to the main street I saw three very drunk men. Actually they were so drunk that they couldn't walk straight and I tried with to make them pay attention to me to walk away.

"Hey where are you going pretty?" one of them slurred

I decided to ignore him and I started to walk faster.

"Come on beautiful don't be like that" the same guy yelled and his friends laughed

I started to walk faster and faster but I could see that they were approaching me really fast.

"Don't be like that sugar, we can have some fan together" and then I felt his arms around my waist stopping me.

"NO"I screamed and tried to push him away but his friends were faster.

They pinned me at the wall and his two friends hold my hands above my head. I was crying and screaming but he didn't seem to care he start sucking on my neck and his hands were all over my body. I begged him to stop to leave alone but he didn't seem to listen me. I just closed my eyes and begged for some mercy. He unfasten his jeans and ripped open my shirt and as I was waiting to live the nightmare suddenly God heard my pleas.  
The guy stopped and looked at the noise who interrupt him.

A car had stopped in front of us and a really big and scary guy walked out and he seemed mad. One of the guy pushed roughly and I fall to the ground, they took my purse and they started running. The huge guy yelled something and other two joined him and run after them.

I was on the ground curled into a ball crying and shaking. I knew that I should move but I couldn't find the strength to do it so I stayed there.

"Hey are you ok?" A velvet voice asked softly

He was a man, I was sure but I couldn't see his face. He had a scarf around his neck hiding his mouth and he wore a cap hiding his eyes. He looked at me for a moment,took of his jacket and wrapped it around me carefully and then stepped back to give me some space and sit on his heels.

I kept looking at him and I decided that he wasn't going to hurt me. I tighten my grip on his jacket and an amazing scent make me close my eyes and feel safe immediately.

"Are you hurt?" he asked again and I just shook my head "Are you sure you are ok?'' he asked again but still I couldn't talk so I just nodded

He sighed and took of his cap and his scarf and he looked at me. I was sure that I had seen his face somewhere he seemed familiar but I was too shocked to remember him.

"Hey man everything ok" I looked at the huge guy and curled even more. I was afraid of him and I started to panic maybe they wanted to hurt me too.

"Em back off man you scare her" the velvet voice said softly looking at him

Instead of leaving this Em approached me and held his hand out. "I just want to help" he took gently my hand and helped me up and smiled to me "see?" I nodded and his gave me the biggest smile

"I am Emmett Cullen and he is my cousin Edward Cullen you don't need to be afraid we just want to help" he said softly

I looked at him in shock. Did he said Cullen? I swear he said Cullen. The famous Cullen?

"The actor?" I asked whispering

"In the flesh" Emmett answered

"Do you have someone to call?" Edward asked softly again

"My dad but they took my purse" I answered remembering why I am here

"Here call him" he handed me his phone and I immediately dialed my father's number

"Chief Swan" he answered almost immediately with his business voice

"Daddy?" I asked with my girly voice. I suddenly realised how much I needed him now

"Bella where have you been? I am calling your cell almost an hour now and it's closed" he sounded nervous and relieved at the same time.

An hour?For how long I've been here?"dad I will tell you but don't panic ok? Someone attacked me but I'm fine,they didn't hurt me but they took my purse and I couldn't call you earlier" I said calmly

"What?Where are you now?Who is with you?"he asked and I could already hear his car

I looked around me "I am at Port Angeles in an alley..."

"Behind breaking dawn bar" Edward whispered

"Behind a bar called Breaking dawn and I am with the guy that saved me" I answered to my father

"Ok Bells I want to go to the main street and I'll be there in twenty minutes sweetheart ok?Are you hurt?"

"No dad I'm fine just a little shaken up but I am fine honestly"I said and he hanged up

I gave the phone back to Edward "thank you I will wait for him at the main street" I said "Don't worry I won't tell to anybody where you are" I said to him and smiled softly.

He smiled back and looked at me for a while "Emmett can you stay with her until her father arrives?" he asked and then turned to me "Thank you for not telling to anybody I really appreciate it... what's your name?"

"Bella Swan"

"I really appreciate it Bella Swan" he took my hand kissed it and got back into the car.

Emmett helped me to go back at the main street and stand next to me until my dad arrived. After a quick explanation and after dad thanked Emmett for the tenth time we finally got into his car and we drove back to Forks. That night as I lie on my bed, Charlie got into the room, lie next to me and I curled to him. That night while my dad hold me into his arms I was dreaming of someone with a scarf and a cap saving me... Edward Cullen was my hero.

**I know long chapter but I really enjoying write it. Ok from now on Bella's fairytale begin!**


	5. Chapter 5

**One more chapter yay**

The next morning when I woke up I felt really sore and I studied my body to see the reason I was in pain. I had two bruises around my wrists, a ugly bruise at my neck and my head was pounding like crazy. I was still at the same clothes I wore last night just my shoes were off. And then I remembered. The dark alley, the men who attacked me and Edward Cullen.

I was always imagining the day I was gonna meet him but I had never thought that he was going to save me from an attack. I didn't even want to think what would have happened if he wasn't there.

I shook my head to get rd of those images and walked straight to the shower. The hot water run down my body relaxing me and I started to wash my hair and body paying attention mostly at my neck and wrists. I didn't want any evidence that those three excuses of men touched me.

I got out of the shower, dried off and walked into my bedroom thinking of a way to tell to my best friends what happened without to make them worry about me because I was safe or to make them feel guilty because they didn't follow me last night. As soon as I walked into my bathroom I was welcomed to a tight hug and Alice apologising into my ear. Rosalie hugged us both and was stroking my hair softly apologising too. My great plan was ruined.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry I let you alone I should have come with you I should..." Rosalie stopped when she saw my wrists and her face hardened "I will kill those bastards who did this to you "she said furious

"Rosalie...Alice I'm fine ok?Relax yes last night I was afraid but now I am good and they didn't harm me in any way. They just stole my purse and my new book" I said calmly and sat next to Rosalie "I'm really fine"

"Thank God when Charlie called this morning I thought that they...you know. He was so worried so heartbroken"Alice said and touched my hand "you ARE ok right?'' she asked again and I nodded

"I just don't want to draw attention to me. And these..." I pointed my bruises "we draw attention to me" I said

"Don't worry all the eyes will be on Jessica. She claims that she spend the night with the Cullen but I can take care of them. First of all you need breakfast and a painkiller" she instructed and I let myself to her capable hands.

I ate Cheerios while Alice took care of my bruises and Rosalie managed to find me a top that covered my wrists and my neck but hugged my body softly and it was so soft that it wouldn't make my already sore body worse.

"Alice did you said that Jessica spend the night with Edward Cullen?" I asked when I finished and took the painkiller

"yes she called me early in the morning. I'm sorry Bella I know that you have a crush on him and Jessica took him away but..."

"It's a lie" I interrupted her.

I knew that I had promised to Edward that I wouldn't tell to anybody but I trusted Rosalie and Alice with my life so I could tell them that I met him last night. They wouldn't tell anything

"How do you know? I mean surely Jessica could lie but how are you so sure?" she asked

"Because last night Edward Cullen saved me" I told too quickly but their shocked expressions showed me that they heard me.

"Bella how bad did you hurt your head?" Rosalie asked after a few minutes

"Rosalie I'm telling you the truth. He came and saved me and then let his cousin with me until Charlie arrived. He showed up with a scarf and a cap and he tried to make me talk to him because I was so scared" I said suddenly excited.

"You want to tell me that I left you alone for ONCE since the day I met you and that day you were saved by the sexiest man alive? Damn girl" she said giggling

"So?" Alice asked

"So?" I answered confused

"How is he Bella. Cute,jerk,handsome... I want details" she said excited

"He was really nice and cute he gave me his jacket and he has the most amazing voice. Oh and I can't assure you that he is more beautiful in person" I said and blushed.

"Oh Bella it's your fate!This is the first time he visit Forks and he comes for your rescue. It's a great story to tell to your kids" Alice said having a dreamy look.

"wow Alice I saw him once I don't think that I'll see him again" I said miserable

"Bella I know these things" she tapped her temple "you will see him again" she said confident and oh I wanted to believe her so much.

"And i know that we will be late for on ladies we have to go now. And who knows maybe someday we will sit at your house taking care of little Edward Jr and your little Bella and we will remember this conversation"Rosalie said and wrapped her arms around my shoulders making me laugh

"I see you already named my children" I said sarcastically

"Of course,let's go"

"Oh girls I promised that I won't let to anybody where he was so we can't tell anything" I said

"Don't worry Bells we won't tell anything"Rosalie assured me

"yeah besides Bella we don't want your future boyfriend to be mad at us"Alice said serious

"Yeah keep dreaming Ali"

...

Once we entered the school,proving Alice right, everybody were talking about Jessica who seemed to be pleased about the attention she was getting. However me, Alice and Rosalie who knew the truth,didn't react at all and we earned her wrath. She was so selfish that she couldn't believe that we didn't care about her night with the famous start.

We walked into English and Angela, the girl who was sitting next to Angela sighed in relief and the moment I sat she started talking with me.

I really liked Angela, she was a sweet quiet girl. She was a nerd like me and together we could talk about books forever. There were times that she was hanging out with the three of us and we all had fun. She was from a huge, happy family and she stayed with her parents near my house. Rosalie had helped her to eventually talk to that guy from her Spanish class, Ben and I was glad to learn that they were dating now.

I had two more classes and then I was free when it happened. Me,Rosalie and Alice were siting at the cafeteria with Angela and Ben when someone caught my eye. Emmett was standing at the door and he was waving to me.

I approached him quickly and together we walked at the that I could see him clearly I saw that he was handsome! He was very tall, he had curly brown hairs and baby blue eyes. I still thought that he was scary with all these muscles but the big grin that was on his face make me feel safe.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" I asked smiling

"We found your purse and your book last night and I thought maybe you would need them" he answered and gave me my purse and my precious book.

"Thank you Emmett in here I have everything and I really wanted this book" I smiled grateful

"Are you ok?" he asked serious and I nodded

"And don't worry I didn't tell anything about...your cousin" I said quickly

"Don't worry I believe you

"Emmett you helped me so much last night and today I don't know how to express my gratitude" I said smiling.

"Don't worry Bella we are even. So take care and be careful...see you around'' he kissed my hand as his cousin had done last night and took off.

I took my phone out of my purse, relieved that I didn't have to buy a new one and send message to my dad that I had my phone back. However as I was searching my contacts I found two additions that made me squeal and jump up and down like a crazy person. I looked my phone again and surely the name was still there:

**Emmett Cullen**  
**Edward Cullen**

**Weeeeeeeeeeeell he did something right?Two more days what will happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am obsessed what can I say it's the third chapter in one day... Before I continue this story I want your help. First of all do you want an EPOV? and second I am searching for months a story and I would like your help if you know it. It's about Bella who lost both of her parents in a car accident and the Cullens take care of her.**

When I went back in to the cafeteria the girls saw that I was holding my book and my purse but I didn't have the time who Emmett was or the reason I was so happy. I had to go to class, the one that I didn't have with Rosalie and Alice so I spend the next hour grinning like an idiot and thinking if I should text him. As my professor was talking I found myself to daydream again and soon I was seeing the most beautiful face in the world.

_**"Now I found you my Bella I'm not letting you go" he whispered as his lips was connected with my neck and he sucked gently**_

_**I moaned softly but he kept touching me. His hand travelled from my shoulder,between my breasts,down to my stomach and stopped at my hips. My entire body was in fire by his gentle touch and I turned my head to feel those beautiful lips on mine.**_

_**"My Edward" I whispered and he just smiled.**_

_**His tongue fount my open mouth and he started to explore my mouth,his hands tighten at my hips and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his arousal at my stomach poking me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward looked at me and took off my t-shirt but he just stared at me and slowly he disappeared. **_

_**"touch me" I begged**_

"Sorry Bells I'm not into this kind of things"Alice laughed and I realised I was still at the class

I groaned,blushed and hide my face with my hands "how long are you here?" I asked behind my hands

"Well the moment you begged to touch you. I always knew you had a thing for me" she kept laughing and this time I couldn't hold it back I laughed loudly and hugged my best friend.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked

"She had a problem with her essay but she told me to tell you that you are going to tell her everything about that man who appeared suddenly here" Alice said and sat next to me "so that guy was...?"

"Not here they may hear us. Come later to my house Charlie will be at the station he has the night shift so we will be alone"

"Ok sweety ready for the gym?'' she asked and got up

"If I had to" I said pouting and followed her.

Our teacher believed that I could play volley or football or basketball and every time I told him that it will be the best choice if I just sit down he refused and he made me to play. That has as a result many kids to visit the school's nurse and as for me I always had cuts or bruises everywhere. He was a really cruel person and he enjoyed to see me suffer!Fortunately this time, thanks to Alice, I manage to play volleyball and I didn't hit anyone, I was so proud of myself!

After the class finally I was ready to go home and both Rosalie and Alice came back with me.

"Now tell me who that handsome guy was" Rosalie demanded and I laughed

"He is Emmett Cullen, Edward's cousin" I answered and saw her face lit up "He is handsome huh?" I asked and giggled

"He was nice" she answered casually but her cheeks were a little red.

"So why you were jumping up and down?" Alice asked and took a bottle of water.

"I had my purse back and my book and maybe Edward gave me his number" I answered blushing

"OH MY GOD! call him" Alice said immediately

"What? NO! I don't know what to say there's no way" I answered in panic

"Come on Bells" Alice pressed

"Alice let her alone. This is her choise" Rosalie scolded and shot a warning glare at Alice.

Alice pouted but eventually we started talk about something else and I sighed in relief. I wanted to call him, to hear his voice again but I didn't know what to tell him and he was here for three days, three days and he would be back again to Los Angeles and me here heartbroken. I shouldn't do this but at the same time I wanted so much. I mean he gave me his number didn't he?

The girls left an hour later and I still debating climb to my room and lie on my bed. I was holding my phone in my hands and as I looked around I noticed his jacket hanging to the chair. My decision had been made.

**Hey I hope I am not interrupting anything I just wanted to tell you that I still have your** **jacket-Bella **

I waited for half an hour and then I decided to clean up mine and Charlie's room. I took the dirty clothes to the laundry and I vacuumed both of ours rooms and then I returned to my room and the fact that he had answered made me giggle.

**Nope actually you gave me an excuse to leave a really boring meeting. I knew that you still had my jacket but it's really difficult to come and get it. I hope you are ok today-Edward**

Oh he was at a meeting that's why he didn't answer immediately. He wanted his jacket back the only reason that he didn't wanted back was that he couldn't come and get it however he cared about how I was and that made me smile. I texted immediately nervous.

**You can always send Emmett to get it for you or I could bring it to you and yes I am better thank you-Bella**

A minute later he answered

**I don't like the idea of you alone at Port Angeles Bella considering what happened the last time-Edward**

Hmm he didn't answer though and I bit my lower lip thinking. Maybe if I told him that I could bring Rosalie or Alice he would be ok right? Anyway it deserved a chance

**I hope not to get mad but I told the truth to my two bests friends so maybe I can bring them along. They can keep your secret I trust them-Bella**

And he got mad he didn't answer me back. I got up again and prepared something for Charlie to eat when he would return, I wasn't hungry anymore and then I started make my homework to let me forget about the texts and the fact that he still hadn't send me anything.

Two hours later I still hadn't a message from him and disappointed I lie on my bed and let the sleep to take over me trying not to cry. Maybe it was better that way what were the chances to have something with him? none.

I woke up later at night from the ringing of my phone. I had four messages and a missed call and a huge smile took place on my faceseeing that the messages and the call was from Edward.

**Sorry I had to deal with some things. If you trust them then it's ok-Edward**

**Bella please I didn't mean to interrupt our conversation that way-Edward**

**Bella are you ok?when you see this please text me back-Edward**

**Bella if you don't answer one of my messages until tomorrow I'll come there to see what's wrong-Edward**

I smiled because he cared about my safety even though he knew me for a day he cared and that was something. And he trusted me when I told him that Rosalie and Alice wouldn't tell anything to anybody. I texted him a quick message to let him now that I'm fine.

**Sorry I fall asleep, don't worry. So tomorrow can I bring your jacket?-Bella**

He answered almost immediately and I read his message anxious

**Thank God I thought that something happened sorry I woke you up and yes you can bring it tomorrow afternoon at five?-Edward**

I wonder if he was worried for everyone he knew that way or he was just about me because he saw that I was a trouble magnet. Either way he gave me a chance to see him again and I wasn't about to let that chance to slip away.

**Ok I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night-Bella **

I didn't want to end it but I was really sleepy and I wanted to let Rosalie and Alice our plans for tomorrow.

**Good night Bella sweet dreams-Edward **

Oh Edward they will be. I smiled wide and text to my girls where we were going tomorrow. They were both excited and they wanted details but I was too tired for that so I promised that I would tell them at school. Tha night Edward Cullen was staring at my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**wow guys you totally made my day I walk up and I had 27 messages that you followed or made your favorite my story thank you so much**

School today was awful. It was like everyone knew that I wanted to leave and they make everything to go slowly. I had told to Rosalie and Alice where we will go after school but despite the fact that they wanted to see the messages I preferred to keep those just for myself. But the knew that something good had happened because I had the biggest smile on my face all morning and they could see my excitement.

Both Rosalie and Alice had promised that we would leave immediately after school and that they wouldn't act like crazy fans when they would see him.

When they came to pick me up from my home they both made me go to change into 'normal clothes' as Alice called it. I had put on a really short dress and high heels and I couldn't understand why Alice insisted to wear my old pair of jeans and my top with my trainers.

"But Alice I thought you would approve. What's wrong with what I am wearing?" I asked confused.

"They are not you Bella. Besides you are not going clubbing with him you are just going to return his jacket and you don't need that to impress him ok? Remember HE gave YOU his number. No go change"

Leaving from home I told to my dad that after school we would go to Port Angeles for shopping so he won't worry for me and I think that he looked... relieved? The truth is that Charlie lately acting weird. When he is coming back from his work he see happier, his night shift are more often and he started to actually pay more attention on what he will wear. As I said before weird...

Jessica continued lying about dating Edward... maybe I should warn him... and officially now she didn't talk to me at all. She thought that we all should ask her all the time about her "relationship" and she was really mad by my lack of interest. Mike on the other hand had become a nightmare he was asking me out after every fucking class and he had started to piss me and to be honest he scared me a little this morning. As I was walking out with Rosalie and Alice he was there waiting for me insisting to ride me at school. Thank God Rosalie was there.

So between Jessica's behavior, Mike's creepy way and the boring classes I couldn't wait to go away and meet Edward. Of course I was nervous because what would I tell him? He wanted to talk to me or he just wanted his jacket back? And what we would talk about? I am boring he is interesting I am seventeen he is twenty-four, I am ordinary he is the sexiest man alive, I had never leaved Forks he was travelling around the world.

"Bella stop frowning we will finish soon" Alice whispered and gave me the volleyball to throw it.

We didn't really play but we had to pretend. I didn't want to fail especially not at my senior year.

Finally, FINALLY, the bell rung and we got to Rosalie's car in no time and she came as fast as she could. We drove town the road fast and I couldn't wait to arrive at Port Angeles.

"Should I text him that we are going?" I asked casually but the real reason was that I wanted to text him just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"I guess. He will be able to get ready" Rosalie answered

I thought of it for a minute and then I texted:

**We are on our way for Port Angeles-Bella **

He didn't answer and I started to believe that he had forgotten it or that he was with someone making who knows what and he didn't have time for me. I was sure that we will arrive and one of his bodyguards would come take the jacket and I wouldn't see him at all.

By the time we arrived to Port Angeles and still I hadn't heard from him I was in panic and all I wanted was to go back at my home and hide under my blanket.

**Emmett is on his way to pick you up-Edward **

Of course. Not any bodyguard just his cousin. Suddenly I was excited but a wave of sadness hit me and I had to fight back the tears that I want to let fell from my eyes. However I kept them at baby and I tried to convince myself that he never showed anything more than friendship.

"Bella? are you ok?" Rosalie asked

"Yes I am ok" I answered casually

"No you are not. You seem sad what happened" Alice asked and with a quick movement she was at the backseat with me and she wrapped her arms around me.

"He sent his cousin for his jacket. I thought that he wanted to see me that's all"

"Bella, as Alice said he gave you his number. Stop underestimating yourself it must be an explanation" Rosalie said.

After a few minutes, while I didn't talk at all I saw a jeep with black windows to park next to us and Emmett walked out of it quickly and opened my door.

"Hey Bells ready to go?" he asked and I looked at him confused

"Go where?" I asked

"To see Edward. There a lot of paparazzi out of his hotel so he thought to send his bodyguards to pick you up and I came with them to take care that any of them will take a picture of you. Come on get into the car we will talk later"

He helped me out of the car and then he helped Rosalie and Alice and we all got into the enormous car. We were sitting at the backseat with Emmett and another guy Demetri, there were another one at the front seat Paul and the driver Sam.

"So I am Emmett Cullen and those lovely ladies?" Emmett asked and his eyes were glued to Rosalie

"I am Rosalie Hale and this is my best friend Alice" Rosalie said and smiled wide.

"Nice to meet you I hope you don't mind the whole protection plan"

"It wouldn't be easier if we were coming at the hotel? The paparazzi doesn't know us" I asked curious.

"The hotel is booked by the Cullens. Only very close co workers or family can get in and if we let you in the rest of your month you would have reporters to stalk you trying to learn what exactly you are to him. So that was the best way" Demetri answered and looked out of the window.

We arrived at the hotel ten minutes later and everything seemed to happen so fast. Sam open our doors and Paul immediately wrapped his arm around Alice hiding her face with his jacket. His entire body was towards her and he made his way inside the hotel. Demetri did the same with Rosalie and Emmett with me. Cameras, voices asking who we are they were enough to scare me but Emmett didn't stop and eventually got inside the hotel.

"Well Rosalie, Alice can I offer you a drink while we wait for Bella?" Emmett asked with a charming smile "Bella, Paul can lead you to Edward's room" he nodded at Paul and then wrapped his arms around Rosalie and Alice and lead them to the bar.

I followed silent Paul feeling silly for thinking that Edward didn't want to see me and extremely nervous about being alone with him. I was holding tight on his jacket and when Paul stopped outside of his door I started shaking a little.

Hesitant I knocked on his door. I heard his footsteps and when he opened the door I was lost once again into the green sea I was always dreaming of.

"Hey" he said smiling

"Hi" I answered biting my lower lip

"You can come in. Thank you Paul I got it from here"

I got into the room and looked around. It was a simple room nothing too expensive as many of the celebrities demand but on the other hand that was Port Angeles maybe THAT was the best the could do. The room has a small living room with a couch and a small tv, a double bed and a door leading to the bathroom I assumed. His clothes were everywhere and clearly he had his breakfast delivered to his room.

"Do you like it?" he asked and smiled softly.

He wore a pair of black pants, a t-shirt that was tight to his chest and showed that perfect abs. Me likeeee

"The room I meant" he explained and I blushed deeply

"yes it's great" I answered and just stood there

"Do you want to sit?" I nodded and we both sat at the couch.

"Your jacket"I said smiling and he took it from me.

"So...Bella I want to be honest with you"

Oh boy here it is he is going to tell me that he was not interest in me and he wanted to stay away from him.

"I like you" he said

Excuse me?"What?" I asked confused.

"The moment I saw you so vulnerable, so weak, I needed to protect you. It was the first time I felt something like this. I know we met only twice but my time here is limited and I wanted to tell you that I care" he said and looked at me pleading to understand.

"I..." I tried to speak but I couldn't think of anything

"No let me finish please. I leave at Los Angeles and you live here, you are still a student and not an adult and my life is really crazy. Paparazzi follows my every step, the dig for information for my personal life and they hurt people in the process and I don't want you to get hurt"he looked in pain and I understood what he wanted to say.

"Edward I like you. The real problem for me is that you live far away. In a few months I will be an adult and I know about your life but being here proves that I don't really care. Maybe sometimes I will get scared but just because all of this is something entirely new for me" I said softly.

"So where that leave us?" he asked and I just shrugged.

That was his choice and I would just follow.

"I don't know" I told him and he looked at me.

"How about to keep texting and talk to each other and we take it from there?" he asked hopeful

My heart was ready to explode from happiness. For some reason this amazing creature wanted me in his life and he wanted to keep in touch with me.

"It sounds great" I answered smiling.

**I wanted to have an entire chapter about their discussions and texts where they will learn more about each other so I stopped it here... Good? Bad?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you thank you thank you, thank you for your reviews and thank you for follow and favorite this story :)**

"My father is the chief of the police our town Forks. He raised me by his own because my mother left us when I was really young. He is a man who doesn't talk much but he loves his family and he ready to do anything to make me happy"

Edward and I were still in his room and he wanted to learn about my family and friends. So I told him about Charlie the only family I had.

"What about your friends?" he asked

"Rosalie and Alice are my closest friends they know everything about me and I know everything about them. I have never kept anything from them that's the reason I told them about you. It was impossible to kept for myself that I met the famous Edward Cullen and not to tell them"

"Any other friend?" he asked again

"Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. They are dating and they are really sweet persons who care a lot about me. But they don't know that I met you. What about you? Your parents, your friends?" I asked interested.

"My father ,my step father is Carlisle Cullen and he is a well-known doctor and well paid I can say. He is plastic surgeon and lately he is focusing on curing children or poor families who had an accident and they can't afford a surgery. My step mother is Esmé Cullen she was a decorator but she left everything to take care of her family and now she works mostly for charities. Emmett my cousin and Jasper Whitlock are my closest friends and I trust them with my life" he said smiling.

"You said your stepfather and your step mother?" I asked softly. I was curious but I didn't want to pressure him.

"Yes Carlisle is my mother's brother. My real parents died in an accident when I was two weeks old, Carlisle and Esmé took me under their protection and a few years later they adopted me. They never took the place of my parents and they always talked to me about them. Emmett became my brother and because he is a two years older than me he became my protector. So when I became an actor I knew who I wanted for the head of my security team." he explained.

"You mean that Jasper Whitlock who played in almost every movie of yours he is actually your best friend?" I asked amazed

"Yes he is. My turn now... Why you didn't tell me much about your mother?" he asked carefully.

"When she left I was broken, every night for a week I don't want to feel ever that way again. Later she tried to make a contact but only when she wanted money. When I turned fifteen I send her money to come and see me but instead she went to Hawaii" I answered and I saw that he face darkened.

"What do you want to do after school" he asked quickly

"I want to become a writer but since I can't be sure that I will manage to write something good I will go to the college to become a teacher. You always wanted to be an actor?" I asked enjoying our little game.

"Yes I wanted to do all those cool things the actors did in the movies I was watching. When I talked to Esmé about that she found the most famous agent an actor could have and here I am"

"Is it really that difficult?"

"It is when you want to be alone and you have paparazzi to follow you but my fans make me happy" he answered truthfully

Suddenly my phone rung and I jumped startled I recognise the number and I picked it up.

"Hey dad" I answered and I smiled when I saw that Edward tensed.

"Bells where are you, you said that you wouldn't be late and it's already six o'clock"

I looked my watch and my bit my lower lip it was already six? I spend three hors with Edward and I didn't even realise it.

"Sorry dad I got distracted I'll be home soon...bye"

"You have to go?" Edward asked disappointed

"Unfortunately yes but we will talk right? I mean I got your number you have mine"I said hopeful

"of course, let me call Emmett and you will be ready to go"

In ten minutes after he called Emmett , he was here with Rosalie and Alice who finally met Edward. Edward as always he was a gentleman and both Rosalie and Alice by the time we left they were red and they were giggling.

"Text me when you arrive" Edward asked when he walked us out of his room

"Ok" I said blushing

And then Edward Cullen, the hottest man on this planet bend down and kissed softly my cheek and hold me in his hug for a moment. He smiled and disappeared into his room leaving me dizzy and with a stupid grin all over my face.

We did exactly the same thing we did when we came and we got in no time at Rosalie's car. Emmett hugged as all and gave his number to Rosalie and Alice and then he left.

"So how did it go?" Alice asked.

"It will be difficult but he said to stay friend and we will take it from there" I answered grinning.

"That's so perfect and maybe you are not the only one. Rosalie seemed really friendly with Emmett. I mean REALLY friendly" Alice said and started giggling

"Alice! I was just being nice" Rosalie defended herself

"Oh that's the reason you asked him to teach you bowiling?" Alice asked again

"Rosalie? I'm socked!" I told her laughing

"Oh shut it both of you" she said laughing

We were laughing and by the time we got into my house we were laughing and teasing each other so much that Charlie looked at us confused.

"Well hello there, you had a great time I assume huh?" he asked

"Daddy we had an AMAZING time" I said and I kissed his cheek "Do you mind to hung around here for a while?"

"No not at all besides I'm going out. We heard something about a bear's attack and me and Mark will go to investigate"

"Oh ok be careful" I said and hugged him

"Always am" he took his jacket and left the house smiling.

"Ok girls how about to see again The Pirates of the Carribean?" Rosalie asked and found the DVD

"I am totally in. Sexy pirates, Orlando Bloom, Johny Depp... so hot" she said clapping.

"I'm in too" I said texting to Edward.

**I am home safe-Bella**

His answer came immediately and I smiled

**That's good. And what are you going to do?-Edward**

**I will see Pirates of the Carribean-Bella**

**Enjoy the movie then and maybe someday I will introduce you to Johny Dep ;)- Edward **

Is this guy for real?For the rest of the night as I was watching the movie I had images of Edward and Johny laughing with a joke I had said... life couldn't be better!

**I wrote three times this chapter and I still don't like it... I promise the next one will be better**


	9. Chapter 9

**I will try to make an EPOV if you don't like it then I won't do it again. Just because I wanted to keep everyone happy I'll make one. **

**EPOV**

It was a really bad day today. First of all I had a camera all day in front of my face, they accused me that I had relationships with two women I barely knew and suddenly they announced that we had to travel to Washington to a town I had never heard for three days. I was tired of all of this I just wanted a few days of peace to think.

I got into the house and walked straight into my room and started packing my things.

"Hey man" Jasper my best friend and co-star walked in and sat on my bed "you are all over the news and they are talking about you going to a town named Forks. Is it real?" he asked and looked at my suitcase.

"Shit!Did they said that I was going to stay there?I will have to call Zafrina and tell her to arrange to stay somewhere out of the town and yes it is real Tanya wanted to show some "green" as she said it and we have to go there because as she said it has a lot of trees and green" I sighed and lie at my bed"I need a fucking break!"

"Ha!I'm starting next week the shooting for a film called The bad boy or something like that. It's a good script and my co-star...fucking perfect!" he said grinning like a fool.

"After that film I have to make an appearance in a film but other than that I will just sit. Maybe I'll go to Chicago for a few days" I said thoughtful.

"Well well what we have here...hmmm... let me think the headline. The golden boy of Hollywood Edward Cullen was found in the bed with the famous actor Jasper Whitlock!" my cousin Emmett said and took a picture with his mobile

"Shut up Emmett and give me the phone" I said and jump on his back

"Very mainly Eddie boy"

"Emmett!"I manage to push him down and grab his phone "Ha! not very mainly Emm" I said laughing and helped my dump cousin to get up.

"So the stupid reporter said that you will stay to Forks so I called Zafrina and she booked a hotel under your name at Port Angeles we will have at least three hours after you arrival for the paparazzi to learn it. I booked three tickets different hours and days so they won't know when you arrive. We will leave today at six o clock just you and me Sam and Paul will come with the flight I booked for tomorrow and Demetri two days after." Emmett said looking at his phone.

Emmett except from my cousin was the head of my security team and with Zafrina they took care of my travels and how to walk around LA.

"Thank you Em we have to tell ma though right?" I asked

Emmett's parents had adopted me when I was just a baby after my parents passed away because of a car accident. However I was so used to call them mom and dad and they seemed pleased about it. They never tried to take my parents' place but they were the persons they raised me and I owned everything to them.

The three of us walked downstairs and saw Esme at the kitchen.

"Hey mom" I said and kissed her cheek "how are you?" I asked

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" Oh I was SO screwed "there is a reason that I heard from a reporter that my younger son was leaving the country and not by my son himself?" she asked crossing her hands to her chest.

"I was going to tell you mom I'm sorry I just gave the interview today I didn't know that they will talk about it already" I pouted as a little kid and her face softened and hugged me tightly.

"Be careful ok and have some fun" she kissed my cheek and then hugged Emmett "take care of him and be careful yourself. I don't want to take a call that I have to come across the country to get you out of jail like that time in Italy!" she reminded him and start making lunch.

"It wasn't my fault mom someone was at the garden of our PRIVATE suite"

"Punching and kicking a reporter Emmett is not the solution" she murmured "When you are leaving?"

"In three hours mom"

"At least one of my boys will stay here" she said and smiled at Jasper.

My mother was so used to have around Jasper that she considered him part of our family. She and Jasper's mother were best friends so she wasn't surprise when me, Emmett and Jasper hit it off and became friends.

"We will go now to say good-bye to dad too" I kissed Esme's cheek and with Emmett we got out of the house.

...

After we said good-bye to Carlisle we arrived to the airport and immediately we got into the plane waiting. The flight to Seattle was boring and long and then we had to handle one more shorter flight from Seattle to Port Angeles.

The hotel that Zafrina had booked was nice I guess. The room simple exactly just I liked it. Just because I was famous doesn't mean that I wanted a lot of things. Usually I wanted just a comfortable bed to rest and I would prefer a tv and a small living room just that.

Emmett had always the room next to mine and usually it was more luxury than mine.

"So Eddie boy get some sleep because tomorrow will be a difficult day" he ordered and I just nodded I was too tired to argue.

...

The next morning when I woke up out of the hotel I found already ten reporters and I sighed in frustration

"Emmett, how did they find me" I demanded when I saw my cousin.

"I don't know Edward calm down. The car is outside for you and Sam with Paul are wear this" he handed me a pair of glasses, he got in front of me and the paranoia started.

Flashes,voices,questions. Everyone wanted something to tell,to take a picture to tell them about my life and sometimes it was getting really annoying.

The shooting was even more tiring and annoying. Tanya didn't stop flirt me even once and my cousin was so idiot who actually enjoyed it to see me suffer. For a while because eventually he came and claimed that he had something private to discuss with me and we went away together.

"Sorry Em I know I'm being a jerk it's just that I am really tired man" I apologised when we got into the car.

It was after the shooting I had yelled because he wasn't there to stop Tanya from flirting me and I knew I was being paranoid.

"it's ok Eddie boy that's the reason we are going for a drive around the town. It will help you to relax and to calm down" he said.

We were driving for almost an hour when I saw three guys to go after a girl. She seemed oblivion to that but I knew that it wasn't good when she turned into a dark alley and the three of them followed her.

"Sam turn around and go behind that bar with the car" I ordered and he obeyed immediately.

They were there. The three guys were really drunk and they seemed to tease this girl. Emmett was tensed next to me and I was waiting. Maybe they wouldn't do anything at all.

"Mr Cullen if we go from the other side we will be able to actually park in front of them" Paul said

"Ok let's go but be quick" I said to Sam.

It didn't take more than ten minutes to turn around and to get to the alley on the other side but when we arrived the three guys had the girl pinned to the wall and they were holding her. I knew what they were about to do and I got out of the car immediately. Emmett was right behind me, he threw a cap and a scarf to me and yelled to the boys.

Once they saw him they threw the girl to the ground, they grab her purse and a bag and they run off. I run next to the girl.

She was so scared and seemed so vulnerable but even in this condition she was gorgeous. She had big doe brown eyes, long brown hair and a perfect body. She didn't wear make up and she was so beautiful.

I took off my jacket and gave it to her to hide her body since those scums ripped it off and stayed with her until Emmett came back.

She wanted to call her father so I gave her my mobile and when she talked to her father she sounded like a little scared girl. As soon as she hanged up she promised that she won't tell anything to anybody about me and she told me that her name was Bella.

Her name was perfect for her. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

I made sure that Emmett stayed with her to wait for her father and I with Sam and Paul took the car and we drove around the streets until I finally found her purse and the bag. I made sure that she still had her phone inside her purse but before I put it back in there I saved mine and Emmett's number. There's no way to let that beautiful girl to walk away from me.

...

The last two days I was happy. We kept talking with Bella and I wasn't mad with her for telling her friends about me. I didn't want at first to take my jacket back but that was the only way to see her again and it was the best choice of my life. Having her here in my room with me was something that made me smile wide and I was glad that she liked me too.

I knew that she was just seventeen but I would wait for her and I would be whatever she wanted me to be for her. Her friend, her protector, her boyfriend. Whatever part she wanted from me I was willing to give it to her. I never believed at the love at the first sight but now I was living it. I was in love with this girl and I was determined to keep her.

**Sorry if you din't like it I was just wanted to see what do you think and if you want one more EPOV goodnight...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone I am here and guess what?I am obsessed with Vampire diaries :).So I don't know if I will update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow because I have a crazy schedule but I will update as soon as I can.  
**

I woke up, got into the shower and got dressed for school in a daze thinking only one thing. Edward Cullen. Since last night I could only think about his texts.

**The movie ended it was amazing-Bella**

I had texted him wanting to talk to him.

**So I assume Pirates of the Caribbean is your favorite movie?and if my memory serves correctly you have school tomorrow miss-Edward**

Could he get more better? He was teasing me?

**You have to accuse Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp for that Mr Cullen-Bella**

Rosalie would be so proud of me.

**Maybe I must have a word with those two gentlemen I will think of it. Good night Bella and stay away from dangerous pirates ;)- Edward**

**Good night Edward and I'll try-Bella **  
I walked down to the kitchen and I found my dad grinning? I mean yeah dad was smiling and laughing but grinning like he just got the most amazing news was weird. All in all my dad's behavior was weird lately.

"Dad? are you ok?" I asked and sat next to him.

"I'm great Bells thank you. So today don't cook for me I will work until late this afternoon and then I'll go over at Billy's for...some stuff" he said still grinning.

"What stuff?" I pressed

"Men's stuff" he answered quickly... too quickly.

"Ok dad have fun with Billy and your stuff" I answered smiling and took out a bowl and I made my breakfast.

The moment I finished my breakfast Alice was already at my house, I swear this girl is a psychic. I took my things, looked one more time at my father to make sure he is ok and get out of the house. Today we were all silent like we wanted something to tell and we couldn't. What was wrong today? Everyone acting weird.

"Hey Bella me and Rosalie were wondering if you are in leave school the lasts three periods" Alice asked

"What why?" I asked confused.

We had done this before but usually there were a reason, a really serious we-have-to-talk-now reason.

"No reason I just wanted some time with my girls?" she said it like a question.

"Yeah come on Bells let's do something crazy" Rosalie said excited.

"And where we will go?" I asked again. This getting weirder by the time.

"Seattle" Alice answered smiling.

"Are you crazy? We will ride two hours to get to Seattle? Why can't we hung out at my place?" I asked

"Because I guess that it would be really tricky to ditch school and take the risk for Charlie to find out and Port Angeles is really boring and I HAVE to go to Seattle." Alice answered and then she took out her only trick that could lure me to anything. She gave me a big pout and her eyes got watery.

"Ok ok we can go to Seattle but we will leave after biology. And if you make me get anything at all I will never speak to you again."

"Yeah yeah right"

When we walked to school we were already late for class and my professor didn't appreciate our excuse. So I had to listen for the remaining of the class hearing him going about the excuses some people make and how we should focus on our studies and our futures etc etc you get the idea. Also I noticed that Rosalie didn't pay attention and she was texting like crazy. Maybe it was Emmett? I would have to talk to Edward about that it would be funny.

When we finished the first period my two friends disappeared and I couldn't find them anywhere so I talked with Angela and Jessica for a while wondering what the hell was happening. When it was time for class again both Rosalie and Alice reappeared smiling and when I asked them they told me that nothing was wrong and that I was being paranoid.

I was really pissed off by the time the fourth period and I had decided that I wouldn't go anywhere but they apologised and they promised to tell me everything by the time we arrived at Seattle. So here I am sitting at the back seat ignoring them both and being mad. I mean we were best friends and they had never act that way what they were hiding from me all of sudden.

"Rosalie you should have turned" I said

"We are not going through the town"

"We are not?" I asked confused

"We are going to the beach" she said smiling

"In this time of the year? Are you insane? That's the reason you kidnapped me?'' I asked

"Actually you came willingly and that is not a kidnap however if you look over there I'm sure you will thank us" Alice said and I realised we had stopped.

I looked where Alice pointed and truth to her words I hugged them both and got out of the car.

We were in a secluded beach, it was normal for that time of the month, and there was a big wooden boat. Edward was standing next to it dressed like a pirate with his sword and everything. Emmett was dressed similar and they both were grinning.

"Miss Swan" Edward approached and kissed my hand " I have to let you know that my boat is under your order" he said smirking "And I know exactly what are you searching for"

"And what is that?" I asked smiling so much that my cheeks were hurting.

"The dream of every pirate of course, The black pearl" he said serious and I could hold it anymore I started giggle uncontrollably

"You are crazy you know that?" I asked ad he broke the character

"I thought that you liked the movie" he said pouting

"You did all that for me?" I asked again

"Actually for all of you" Emmett answered "It took us a lot of time to get rid of the paparazzi and a lot of texts with Rosalie and Alice and we had to see the movie last night. I mean yeah Johnny is cool guy but this movie? Is just for girls" Emmett said making me laugh

"Thank you for watching a girlie movie for me Emmett" I said and kissed his cheek "and thank you for getting into so much trouble for me" I hugged Edward excited to see him again and totally touched by his gesture.

"You worth it Bella" he said serious and took my hand "Would you like a tour? There is a little cave over there" he asked me and I nodded.

The five of us went to the little cave, we talked, we laughed and we had an amazing time but Edward and Emmett had to leave soon. Emmett took Rosalie and Alice away and I stayed with Edward. It was hard to be away from him now that I knew how wonderful he was and I didn't want to let him leave.

"Do you think that Rosalie and Emmett are something more than friends?" I asked

"He wants to be something more but he is nine years older he is afraid" he explained and took my hand to his.

"She is getting eighteen in a couple of days" I said smiling

"I am afraid" he confessed and I looked at him "You are seventeen I wish you were a year older" he whispered and intertwined our fingers

"I am almost adult and I know what I want Edward" I told him serious and stroked his cheek.

He looked into my eyes and slowly so slowly his lips brushed against mine. He moved his lips against mine softly and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't dare to move not ruin the moment but at the same time I wanted to hold him close to me, to feel his body against mine.

He leaned back and smiled "I was too forward?" he asked

I wasn't clear? He didn't feel how much I wanted this? Well he was about to find out.

I took his face between my hands and kissed his lips in passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and run my hands through his hair still kissing him,feeling him.

His respond was excited. He wound his arms tightly around my waist and kissed me in passion as well. He sucked by bottom lip into his mouth and pulled me closer to him. We were in a frenzy.

Too soon he stopped and touched his forehead to mine smiling.

"This is not the end Bella. This is just the beginning"

**Thank you for your reviews and I'm trying to answer to everyone. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello I am back :)**

He was gone and I felt horrible Who couldn't? He did this really romantic thing for we finally had kissed and then he left me. He said that this was just the beginning and I believed him so I just waited for a move from him. A text, a call, something that will show me that he is really into it like I was. And he was. When I had lost hope and lie to bed feeling empty he called.

"Hey" I answered eager and I smiled.

"Hey to you beautiful girl. I just arrived to the big city" he said laughing

"Was your trip good?" I asked

"It was really long but it was ok. I just..." he stopped and I heard him sigh.

"You just...?''

"I hope you were here. We kissed and I left and even though I shouldn't think about you that way I do and I really missed you Bella. These three days at Forks was the best of my life" he said softly

"I really miss you Edward. When I'll see you again?" I asked and sighed "I mean you are always on tv but I need to see the real you" I said smiling

"The real me?" he asked

"Yeah you know you are an actor and always act in a certain way at the talk shows and you know that I am a fan but... You are different when you are off the camera like any other guy and I like that. You are warmer and cooler and way more attractive" I told him and I heard him sigh. "Did I said something wrong?" I asked worriedly

"No you said the perfect thing Bella. Always girls threw themselves at me because I was the famous actor but you... you saw beyond this. You didn't tell to anybody where I was and you accepted to meet me to the beach even though there wasn't anyone around. You were just you" he said and I smiled sweetly.

"So you are going to your kick ass apartment or you have to see your family first?" I asked

"Well Miss Bella I maybe disappointed you but I actually live with my parents" he said teasingly.

"Oh I'm highly disappointed" I said giggling "Seriously what are you going to do?"

"I was going to see my parents for a while and after to go to a club with Emmett and Jasper. He wants details already"

I laughed and bite my lower lip." Have fun Edward"

"Bella can I ask you a favor?" he asked

"Of course Edward"

"I really, really want this to work so... don't believe anything that you see on tv or read at the magazines and internet. They make stories out of nothing, they like to make me look like..."

"A playboy?" I asked playfully.

"Yes"

"So you didn't date all of those women?"

"Some of them but not all of them. Please Bella"

"Ok I promise and if I see something weird I will talk to you first" I said smiling. He wanted this to work.

"Ok I have to go now. Goodnight Bella"

"Good night Edward"

...

The next morning I was about to find out why my dad was acting so weird. I woke up early to have some time to prepare for school and I saw my dad, Chief Charlie Swan himself to try to sneak out his girlfriend who wasn't other than his best friend's widow, Sue Clearwater.

"Well good morning dad... Sue" I said smiling and they froze in panic.

"Bella? uh Sue was just...she..." my father stuttered and I tried not to laugh.

"I know. Sue wanted to check out our garden and you invited her in for coffee" I said putting him out of his misery.

"Yeah that's right" he said and smiled.

"So Sue" I shook her hand and looked at her smiling "I'm really glad you take care of... our garden. It's important to me I hope you will be careful" I said and looked at my dad.

"Don't worry Bella. I promise I will take good care of it" she said smiling.

I really wanted my father to be ok and Sue Clearwater was nice. I really liked her and since she and daddy were good then I was good. I gave them some privacy pretending to be busy at the kitchen and I laughed when I heard the sound of a kiss. My dad was in loooove and I was sooo going to tease him after I make sure that he understood that I was ok with it.

"Bella I think we need to talk about..." he said forcefully entering the kitchen but I hugged him tight and then smiled.

"Dad there's nothing to talk about. You were alone for a long time and you were crying over a woman that she doesn't deserve it. I am seventeen and I won't be here for long dad. If Sue makes you happy and smile then it's fine by me. I want you to forget Renée, I want you to move on with your life. You are an amazing father and you can be an even more amazing husband" I told him truthfully and then I smiled teasingly. "But I won't accept night visitors Mr and no one will get into my kitchen" I kissed his cheek and get out of the house laughing.

Today I was going to ride my old truck. It was a red truck from the fifties but it totally rocked. Either Alice or Rosalie wanted to get in because my truck couldn't go over fifty but I didn't mind. So this morning I decided to drive it a little bit and to have fun. My day was getting better and better. I mean I was talking with Edward, my dad finally got a life outside of his job and my two bests friend were standing at the entrance of the school holding, God bless them a huge cup of coffee. What else could I ask for?

"Hey Bells. How was your morning?" Rosalie asked brightly

"Interesting. How about yours. You seem really excited" I commented and smiled.

"Well my parents are going on vacations and Christmas are only a few weeks away and I have you two. Why not be happy?" she said smiling

"How about you Alice?" I asked

"I am perfect actually thank you Bells. So why your morning was interesting?" she asked cheerfully.

"I got my dad to try sneak out his girlfriend" I said giggling

"Charlie is dating? Who? Do I know her?" Rosalie asked

"Sue Clearwater" I answered smiling

"And you are feeling...?" Alice asked carefully

"Happy, really happy" I answered smiling

"Ok I need details. I mean our man got a woman we had to know everything so we could take care of him" Rosalie said and the three of us walked inside the school laughing and giggling.

**I wanted to make a little chapter about Bella and her dad and that's all I could think of. Anyway at the next chapter is Christmas I have my reasons. Thank you for your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello a chapter before I go to the college hope you like it**

I was hyperactive and I couldn't stop looking the clock on the wall. That waiting was killing me and this last hour seemed to last forever. And I wasn't the only one. Tik- tok tik- tok tik-tok I kept looking the clock. Today nobody could get mad at me, they didn't care that I didn't pay attention to the ball they all felt exactly the same. Finally after all of this torture the bell rung and immediately I run out of the house.

We were officially on vacations and even though it was snowing, heavily I might add, I didn't care at all. For two weeks I was totally free to have fun, act crazy and not to do my homework. Oh how wonderful was all of that?

"Bella boo you are ready?" one of my favorite person in the world asked me.

"Emmett don't give me all of these nicknames" I rolled my eyes but I jumped into his arms smiling and we both got into the jeep where my friends waited for me.

Those two weeks after Edward had left passed really quick and a lot of things happened.

Fo one, Charlie started dating Sue. I mean really dating her. He was going out every night with her, he was leaving the station earlier to be with her and we did the whole awkward dinner where I officially met her as my dad's girlfriend. Since then Sue took us under her care. She was to our home every morning, made breakfast for me and Charlie and she was there to see us took off and then she was back at the afternoon when I was returning from school with Charlie - yeah now Charlie was coming home for lunch - and she spend a lot of time asking me about my day and just talk about different things. Later at the evening they were taking off for a romantic dinner or a movie AFTER they made sure I didn't want to follow. All in all Sue was the mother I had never had and I couldn't be more thankful for that. This year my dad wouldn't spend Christmas at home. With a lot of persuasion and promises from me I, eventually managed to convince him to go on an real vacation with Sue and they were both leaving for Italy for two weeks.

Those two weeks I told him that I was going to stay with Rosalie and Alice which wasn't entire a lie. I actually thought that I was going to spend my time with both of them at Rose's house. I didn't plan the rest.

One week before our Christmas vacations I was sitting with Alice and Rose at Rose's home all alone ,her parents had already left for an exotic place that I didn't care about, when the door bell rung and Rose went to answer it. At the beginning we didn't hear anything but then we heard a scream and a loud voice I could recognise everywhere. True to my suspicions Emmett was walking into the room with a very happy Rosalie in his hug.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" Alice asked excited

"Well, Bella told Edward about her dad and he thought that it wasn't fear for all of you be alone at Christmas so he sent him here to deliver a present for each of you. Ladies this year you will spend the Christmas at LA" he said grinning.

We all scream happily and started to dance around like idiots and we started making plans already.

Emmett was staying at Rosalie's house and I had learned a lot about him. On the outside he was a huge scary guy but on the inside he was just a little kid. I could already see how happy he was making my best friend and when he heard about her screw up family he just hold her and he was thoughtful. But he was so kind and cool with both me and Alice.

He claimed but if he wanted a sister that would be Alice. He promised that he and Alice could make a good team at crimes and he said something the impossible six when we got to LA.

As for me? The last week I had my own personal bodyguard. He would pick us up from school, he always joined us at dinner and he even drove me to Port Angeles when I needed to because he said he didn't trust my truck. He hated my truck.

With Emmett here, Edward sounded more relaxed and more carefree.

Edward... my Edward. We hadn't said the L word yet but every day I was falling more for him. He was just a perfection. He cared about me and the last two weeks every day I was waking up seeing a text from him saying good morning and asking a question.

My favorite colour, my favorite band music, my favorite food and other things like that. He had said that we all could stay at his parents house and he had assured me that both of his parents wanted to meet me and that his best friend Jasper couldn't wait the girl who made him so whipped.

So here we are now, at Emmett's jeep planning our way into Edward's home without paparazzi see us. It was tricky and a little difficult to follow but who cares? I would spend my Christmas with Edward at LA with my two best friends and Emmett and my dad was in Italy with his girlfriend happier that I've ever seen him in a very long long time of misery.

**Sorry I had to finish it here...next chapter LA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello I'm back again!**

We arrived at the house the next morning after an exhausting trip and after we had to drive around the town for hours to escape from the paparazzi. They had recognise the car and we had to try to escape from them.

Once we arrived I looked around me amazed. The house was beautiful. It had a large garden filled with roses, lilies, daisies and other flowers and trees. The walls were made of glass and stone at the entrance there were two enormous statues of lions.

Once we walked into the house I felt safe and warm. It was like I was at home and I loved that feeling. The living room was very large and warm. It had two black huge couches and a flat tv screen. At the walls there were two bookcases and two desks. The windows were covered by back and white curtains and there were everywhere beautiful flowers.

"It's very beautiful" I said smiling

"Yeah well mom decorated" Emmett answered grinning.

"BELLA!"

I only heard his voice because the next moment I was into Edward's arms and he was twirling me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled happily. After all these days finally I was with him and everything were right again.

"I missed you" he said and kissed me

"I missed you too" I hid my face to his chest and smiled wide. I was home.

"Well well well what we have here?" I heard a deep beautiful voice and I saw a blonde man to stand next to Emmett looking amused. He had blue eyes and he was handsome.

"Let me introduce you to my friend" Edward said smiling " Jasper this is my beautiful Bella" Edward said and Jasper took my hand and kissed it softly.

"Pleasure to meet you madame" he said smirking and then his eyes fell on Alice "the ladies?" he asked

"I am Alice and this is my friend Rosalie" Alice said cheerfully and she giggled when Jasper kissed her hand"

"Nice to meet you Alice" Jasper said smiling " you too Rosalie"

Edward looked at Jasper for a minute and they both grinned and then he just bend down and kissed my lips stroking my cheek.

I was so happy to be here and as I could see Rosalie was glowing with happiness and since the moment we arrived at the house she had Emmett's arm around her waist and she was smiling wide. On the other hand Alice was giggling and blushing with Jasper.

"You must be really tired girls" Edward said softly and we all nodded exhausted. "My parents apologise for not being here but they had to attend somewhere and they promise to see you all tomorrow evening. Follow me and I will show you your rooms" he said gently and taking my hand he led me upstairs and opened the first room.

"Alice this is your room I hope yu like it. If you need anything at all tell me and I will take care of it" he smiled at Alice and she kissed his cheek.

"No it's perfect Edward thank you so much" she smiled wide.

"I'll help you with your things" Jasper said quickly and they both disappeared into the room.

"Okaaayyy Rose this is your room" he said smiling and opened another room "take some rest and we'll see you later" Edward said and Rosalie nodded too tired. Emmett followed her and I smiled wide.

"And this is your room" Edward said and opened my door. It was a beautiful room. It was painted a deep blue colour and the decoration was like I had decorated. Suddenly all of our texts had a meaning. Inside this room there were my favorite things.

"Edward this is beautiful" I said smiling and I hugged him "Thank you so much for everything." I said smiling and I curled to him

"Anytime beautiful girl. Now let's get you to bed" he picked me up and he carried me to the bed where he tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Will you stay here?" I asked hopeful.

He just lie next to me and pulled to his hug " Take some rest my beautiful girl" he said and then he begun to whisper.

_**Are we done for now,**_  
_** Or is this for good,**_  
_** Will there be something in time?**_  
_** With us there should. **_

_** Only girl for me is you**_  
_** There can be no other one**_  
_** If I didn't have faith**_  
_** I would come undone **_

_** So much promise in your eyes**_  
_** Seems that I can only see**_  
_** It always makes me wonder**_  
_** If you save it all for me **_

_** Maybe you do**_  
_** Maybe you don't**_  
_** Maybe you should**_  
_** Probably wont... **_

_** Because there will be... **_

_** There will be other guys**_  
_** Who will whisper in your ear**_  
_** Say they'll take away you sadness**_  
_** And your fears **_

_** They may be kind and true**_  
_** They may be good for you**_  
_** But they'll never care for you**_  
_** More than I do **_

_** I'll be always there **_  
_** There to the end**_  
_** I can't do much **_  
_** But be your one true friend **_

_** To the end**_  
_** Through the end**_  
_** Our lives to spend**_  
_** With each other till the end**_  
_** Of time... **_

_** Still see the promise in your eyes**_  
_** And still wonder if it's for me**_  
_** But i know it's still there **_  
_** Even when you sleep **_

" I hope you are more than my friend Edward" I said smiling and kissed his lips.

"I am baby" he kissed me back and I felt like I won the lottery

"You called me baby" I said smiling

"I did didn't I?' he said and he tighten his arms around me "ok now seriously sleep. I will be here when you wake up" he promised.

I closed my eyes resting my head to his shoulder feeling happy. I was deeply in love but not With the superstar. I was in love with my sweet,caring Edward.

**I don't like this chapter but I couldn't thing anything else...see you tomorrow**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday but my ear hurts and I can't concentrate to anything**

I woke up and I smiled wide. I really liked the way we were. My head was at the magic spot between his neck and shoulder and my arm was across his stomach. One of his arm was around me pulling me to him, his other arm was on his chest and he had linked our fingers and I was feeling his lips to my forehead.

We didn't talk we were just enjoying each ither company trying to make our alone time to last longer. Today I had to meet his parents and I was really nervous.

What if they didn't like me? What if they would try to keep us apart because I was underage? What if they didn't want for their son a girl from a little town like mine?

"Bella? What happened?" Edward asked and stroked my cheek.

"Hmmm? Nothing just thinking" I answered casually

"Care to share?" He asked playfully

"I was thinking what would happen if your parents don't like me"

"Bella they will love you" he assured me and kissed my lips.

The moment his lips touched mine I forgot everything. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him in passion, I couldn't resist anymore. His hands traveled to my waist and we keep kissing desperate. Suddenly he was on top of me and he trailed kisses to my neck. He was sucking, licking, biting my neck and his hands found my breasts and started massage me.

I was moaning and biting my lower lip in pleasure and I tried to unbutton his shirt. When he felt my hands there he stopped and touched his forehead to mine.

"What happened?" I asked breathless

"We can't..." he answered "I really wanted but we can't right now baby girl. Not until I do this" he smiled and he got up in front of me. Looking into my eyes he fell to his knees and took my hand.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"My beautiful Bella it's so hard to resist to your unique beauty. I know that it will be hard and that there were so many things that we need to talk about but...since the moment I saw you to that little dirty,dark alley I can't stop thinking of you. I don't care that you are younger, I don't care that you don't live here at LA all I care about is you. Those two weeks were a pure torture away from you and the only thing I wanted to do was to talk to you and text you... So will you be my girlfriend my sweet Bella?" he asked and he pulled out a small velvet box which contained a small diamond necklace.

"Of course I wanted" I smiled and hugged him tight

He kissed my lips sweetly and he grinned "Ready to meet the parents" he teased me

"Not really" I answered and we both got up.

...

We were sitting at the couch having one of those awkward moments. His parents were sitting at the couch and we, Rosalie,me,Edward and Emmett were standing in front of them.

His dad, Dr Carlisle Cullen was a handsome man. He was around fifty years old but he was looking like thirty. He had blonde messy hair and intense blue eyes. Every time he was looking at me I was blushing like crazy.

His mother, Esmé Cullen was sweet. She had brown hair reaching her back and she had big beautiful brown eyes. She was gorgeous.

"So you are Bella Swan" Dr Carlisle told and I nodded

I bet now he would tell me that I am not good enough for his son and that he didn't want to see him near me ever again. I took a big breath and he just smiled more.

"Nice. Better than that scum you brought last time... Irina I think was her name" Carlisle told and smiled softly

"What he wants to say is that it was pleasure to meet you Bella" Esmé said smiling "Forgive my husband he likes to tease his sons" she explained calmly

And just like that we were like we knew each other for years.

Rosalie, me and Esmé started talking about books and fashion and flowers and for so many things and Esmé was really sweet and caring. When the boys finished their talk Carlisle told me and Rosalie embarrassing stories from Edward;s and Emmett's childhood.

"Oh, no,mom no the photos" Emmett pouted and both me and Rosalie giggled

"Awww you were cute" I said showing the picture of a baby Edward smiling cutely to the camera.

"The moment he went at school we always had phone calls from girls asking for him" Esmé laughed and kissed Edward's cheek. "He was a keeper" she smiled and then hugged Emmett " Emmett was different. I had to go every day at school to stop multiple fights. Most of them were because someone was picking up his baby brother. Soon he, Edward and Jasper became a gang at high school" she smiled softly

"A gang?" I asked amused

"I never said I was a good boy baby" Edward whispered in my ear and winked

"I never said I was into good boys Edward" I answered back

"So Bella and Rosalie, tomorrow we have to go to a prom so as soon as Alice and Jasper return from Jasper's home I was thinking maybe you would like to go for shopping" Esmé asked hopeful

"Mrs Cullen it would be our pleasure" Rosalie said smiling

"Oh please call me Esmé" she said smiling

"Esmé you can't imagine what you did" I said shaking my head "I hope you can walk because trust me shopping with Rose and Alice it a torture" I said giggling.

**So the next chapter the prom and Tanya... How will Bella react?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello I am here. I have high fever and an ear infection so I apologise for not uploading as I used to. Also I wanted to apologise for not answering for your reviews but the medicine I take make me sleepy. I hope you understand.  
**

We were shopping with Esmé, Alice and Rosalie all morning! We woke up at five thirty because Alice insisted that six hours until the prom wasn't enough to make us perfect. So here we are now eleven o'clock in the morning leaving one more store and still we hadn't found anything because Alice didn't like anything. I was mad and I was madder because both Rosalie and Esmé were agreeing with her.

"So Esmé what exactly is that prom?" I asked looking a cute pink little dress

"Oh yeah. Is the high school prom of LA. Every year we are invited and we attend every year. I'm sure you will have a lot of fun and I am really happy that Edward ,Jasper and Emmett will be there with real dates" Esmé answered

"Actual dates?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Well since Edward and Jasper are famous actors they had to be there so they had to bring with them someone. Usually they were coming with models or actresses or singers that they didn't even like but this time my boys will be happy. On the other hand Emmett was coming alone but he always found a girl at the party. I am happy for Emmett as well. Maybe he seems strong and happy all the time but he was alone for a long time" Esmé said and smiled to Rosalie.

"So Jasper was coming with you" Alice asked.

"Jasper is the son of my best friend. He and Edward have the same age and he is best friend with both Edward and Emmett he practically lived in our house during his teen years. He was coming everywhere with us" she said smiling.

"That's good to know" I said smiling getting into the dressing room holding a dress.

"Maybe that was the reason why I heard about you and Rosalie AFTER Jasper. They are like brothers, they always were" Esme said

"Esme are you really ok with us to be... you know still at school?" Rosalie asked hesitant

"Absolutely. I had my doubts at the beginning because I am well aware of little crushes on actors but then I saw my sons smile. Everytime we were talking they were talking about you and when Edward asked Emmett if he could come to Forks and help you get here safety his face lit up. Like someone gave him the most amazing present he had ever had. You make him a better person Rosalie, a happy one" she said sweetly

"Well what do you think?" I asked and get out of the dressing room

"Oh my God Bella this is the one. This is perfect!" Alice said and hugged me

"You are like a princess" Rosalie agreed

"I don't believe that my son will be able to take his eyes off of you dear" Esmé said and I smiled excited.

We all found beautiful dresses,shoes and purses and we went to a small cafeteria for a little girl time.

**EPOV**

I woke up early in the morning because my mother wanted to go and pick our clothes and then I was stuck into the house while the only thing I wanted was to be with Bella. Thank God Emmett, Jasper and dad was there to keep me from calling her.

"Dude I won again, you suck" Emmett yelled and looked at Jasper

For almost an hour they were playing a video game and Emmett had already won five times.

"What's wrong with you? You always win" I said and offered him a beer.

"Things weren't cool with Alice and my parents. They have...problem that she is still at high school and they are worried that if someone find out my career will be destroyed" Jasper answered sighing.

"They just ned some time son" my father said "I wasn't excited either but I can see the three of you smiling so I accepted it. And I talked with your father today Jasper. He is just worried but they loved Alice" he said still reading his newspaper.

"Do you think so?" he asked

"I know so son. Besides if they become difficult enough I can knock some sense into your dad. I still can take him" my father said and the three of us laughed.

When we were kids and Jasper was coming with his parents Carlisle and Jasper's dad were fighting to see who is the stronger. It was something they were doing since they were to the college. They were good friends and they always did crazy things together.

"Hey Edward how are the things with Bella?" Emmett asked and I smiled immediately

"Just perfect. She is perfect. Things are moving a little fast but I like it, I feel free" I said and sat next to Jasper.

"You and Rosalie?" I asked

"Man she is tough and she is driving me crazy. She is this cool chick who drinks beer, knows about football, have a sailor's mouth but she is also like the prom queen, all fashion and... she is just amazing" Emmett answered having a dreamy face.

"Well I had met a lady like her once" my father said " she was beautiful and sexy and drove me crazy too. She made me to want to kiss her and kill her at the same time"

"And what did you do finally dad?" I asked

"I married her" he answered proudly

As we were talking about our women I heard my phone and I saw that I had three messages from Tanya. I rolled my eyes and starting reading.

**We will go together at the prom right?-Tanya**

**I just picked the perfect dress. You can't imagine how sexy it is-Tanya**

**See you there handsome-Tanya**

"Oh no no no this can't be happening" I said and through my phone to Emmett and Jasper to see the texts

"This girl is crazy" Emmett said and then he took the big brother face "Don't worry about it Edward. I will take care of it" he got up and dialed a number as he was walking to his room

"What is he planning?" Jasper asked

"I don't know Jazz but for sure it's something good. I think that tonight we will have a lot of fun!" I answered smiling.

**Bad?Good?Horrible?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone I am here :) **

**EPOV**

We were waiting for the women to get ready for the prom and I was with Emmett at the living room really nervous. He said that he had the perfect plan to get Tanya out-of-the-way but he wanted me to tell everything to Bella and I was afraid for her reaction. However if that meant that Tanya will leave me alone then I am willing to try.

She was like an angel. She wore a silver dress reaching the floor, high heels, two long silver earings and the only make up she wore was a soft lipstick. When she saw me she smiled and walked towards me and I was gone.

"It's illegal to be that beautiful" I said and kissed her cheek

"You don't look bad yourself" she said smiling.

"Bella we really should talk" I said nervous and holding her hand I walked to the small garden

"What is it?" she asked and I could hear the sadness in her voice "Edward you made your choice just let it go. You are breaking up with me, aren't you?" she asked in panic

"Baby no, nothing like that" I hugged her tight and kissed her hair. Ok listen. For the past few months there is someone who flirts me, well actually stalk me and she believes that today we will go to the prom together. There weren't anything with her, I am trying to avoid her as much as I can and I honestly don't know how she has that idea but baby trust me I don't want her" I said almost pleading to believe me.

"What's her name?" she asked

"Tanya Denali"

"And how does she look?"

I didn't answer to that but she was determined to learn "Edward!"

"She has blonde hair and blue eyes" I said without interest

"Of course she have" she said sad and she looked at her hands.

"Bella, I don't care about her" I stroked her cheek and made her to look at me " Besides I am in love with a brunette, jealous,high school student and I can't think of anybody else" I said softly and kissed her lips.

"Alice is going to kill you" she said smiling kissing me back and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I wanted to kiss her forever but unfortunately I had a plan to explain to her so I leaned back and took her hand in mine again.

"Emmett have a plan to make her stay away" I said and she nodded " And I will have to flirt with her" I confessed.

"The plan to make a girl ho has a crush on you is to flirt with her? Brilliant plan Edward" she said and make a move to pass by me

"Bella wait"

"Did it cross your mind to just introduce me as your girlfriend? To tell her the truth about us? Or did you plan to keep me hidden from everybody?" she asked mad and walked back inside.

**BPOV**

I was hurt. He was willing enough to go and pretend that he had feelings for another woman than to introduce me as his girlfriend what was wrong with me being his girl? I passed by him and ignoring everybody I walked to my room and sat on my bed. If he wanted to keep me a secret then it wasn't worth it to go that prom.

"Bella?" Alice's soft voice made me to look at her.

She looked at me and sat next to me "what happened Bells?" she asked softly

And I told her, I told her about their stupid plan, I told her about Tanya and I told her about my feelings for this, I told her everything while she was stroking my back softly.

"What I am for him Alice? Just another little girl who wants to spent time with?"

"Bella don't think like this. He is in love with you and I can see it but if anyone learn that you are underage he will be in trouble. You know that I am right and deep down you know that it's the right thing to do. If that Tanya wants you apart then she already did it. She managed to make you fight" she said softly "Neither me or Rosalie will go out there and tell who our boyfriends is. Let them handle this situation because they know better what to do. At the end of the day he will be still your boyfriend"

I sighed and hugged my best friend. "You know sometimes I want to kick your ass but I love you" I said and she laughed

"Can I tell him to come to you?" she asked

"No he always run after me...I'll go to him"

We got up, walked downstairs and when I saw Edward's heartbroken face it was like someone stab my heart with a knife. I run down the stairs and straight into his arms and hold him tight. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

"Are we ok?" he asked hopeful

''We are perfect" I answered.

...

**EPOV**

I was driving alone so Tanya wouldn't suspect anything and I soon arrived at the high school and parked at the parking lot. And there she is. She was wearing a dress that left nothing to the imagination, high heels and she wore so much make up that it was gross.

To be honest I felt sad for her, I knew Tanya since high school and once upon a time she was a really pretty girl. I never understood the reason she became that stupid woman who was acting like a slut.

"Eddie" she said sweetly and I rolled my eyes

"Hello Tanya" I smiled softly "how are you?" I asked and approached her

"Oh I am really great" she answered and took my hand "let's show them how a good party is"

We walked inside and I spotted my family and my beautiful Bella. Emmett and Jasper clearly was enjoying this plan a little more than they had to but they have the pleasure to have their woman into their arms.

The plan was simple. I would flirt with Tanya, I would told her to come with me and once we would be alone I would tell her to stay away from me. Emmett had thought to go to the toilets, make her get all her clothes off ad let her there but that was just a mean thing to do. Not to mention that Tanya would be furious.

So we danced for four dances and then I suggested to go somewhere private to talk.

Once we arrived at the parking lot I let her hand and stood beside her.

"Tanya you have the wrong idea for us" I begun and took a big breath "We know each other since high school and trust me if that was meant to be we would be dating for years. It's time to accept that and move on" I said gently.

"Eddie don't tease me" she pouted and touched my arm "you never gave me a chance we can..."

"No Tanya we can't. I'm dating someone and I'm in love"

"So you just laughed at me tonight?"

"You announced that we will go to the prom together I thought it would be the best to come and tell you how I feel. Just accept it" I told her.

"You know what Edward? It's not ok and I will make sure that your life with her will be miserable" she said mad and walked away quickly.

Maybe Emmett's plan was better than mine and disappointed walked back inside. Everyone was dancing except my Bella and I felt bad for it. had brought Bella to the prom so she could have a great time and tonight she was sad because of me. I approached her as the next song begun and pulled her in my arms.

"Can I have this dance" I asked her and she smiled.

"What happened with Tanya?" she asked

"Tanya Denali will make her appearance again but right now I care only about you" I said smiling stroking her cheek softly as we were moving around.

That was the truth. I would never let Tanya or anybody else to be between us. Maybe there were people out there who wanted us apart but all that mattered was that Bella for the first time tonight looked truly happy.

**Next chapter?Christmas!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey I am back and I just realised something. Of course you now that I don't own twilight right? Thank you for your reviews and for adding to your favorites this story and for following it :)  
**

_**I was at the shower feeling the hot water run down my spine relaxing me and I had my eyes closed enjoying the feeling. Suddenly I felt two strong arms around me and I felt his lips on my neck sucking sensual the spot and I moaned deeply.**_

_**"Merry Christmas baby" he whispered and he run his hands at my body.**_

_**I turned and faced him and I froze. Edward with clothes was a perfection, Edward naked? He was a God. **_

_**The water run to his body and I wanted to taste him everywhere and I just did that. I licked his neck, his throat, his chest, his stomach and that perfect cock that screaming for my attention. I stayed there for a few minutes before he made me to stood up and kiss my lips in passion. He was pulling me closer to him and his other hand travelled down my body to my hot center.**_

_**"Edward" I moaned**_

_**"Baby" he answered his breath hot on my skin**_

_**"Edward" I said again but suddenly his hand was on my shoulder**_

_**"Baby open your eyes" he whispered** _

I obeyed confused and I was back in my bed with Edward looking at me grinning wide.

"Nice dream?" he asked laughing

I blushed hiding under the sheet "Go away" I begged

"Oh come on baby" he answered laughing and wrapped his arms around me "you sound to have a good time"

"Edward go away" I begged but he just pull the sheet off of me and kissed me in passion

"Come on I want to hear about that dream. Maybe I can make it come true" he whispered and suck at my neck.

"No way" I said and pushed him away and then giggled as he pushed me back to the bed and kissed me sweetly.

"Merry Christmas baby" he said smiling

"Merry Christmas" I said smiling "so what we will do today?" I asked as his lips returned to my neck.

"Well since it's for your first time at LA so if you and the girls want it we will go out for a little tour, then we will have a party just for the family and then we will go to a club" he said and his hand travelled under my t-shirt.

"Honey what are you doing?" I asked fighting a moan

"I think it's obvious Bella" he said smirking

Before I got a chance to answer his lips found mine and he cupped my breasts. He kept kissing me in passion and I couldn't resist anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back and licking his lower lip. He open his mouth and my heart almost stopped when he started raise my t-shirt and threw it away returning quickly back to my lips. He bent down his head and he wrapped his lips around my nipple thrusting at the same time against me.

I could feel his impressive huge member against me and I moaned his name in pleasure. He kept giving me great pleasure by thrusting against me and by sucking my nipple and massaging my other breast.

I was dying by the pleasure and the only thing I could see was Edward. His lips, his scent, his touch, I was surrounded by him and I started grinding against him.

I felt something in my stomach and he started thrusting against me harder and faster.

"My Bella" he whispered and kissed my lips again thrusting harder.

"Edward" I whispered breathless and I gripped him tighter.

"Let it go sweety" he whispered and I was done.

I shut my eyes, I dug my nails to his back and I screamed into his mouth as I was starting to see starts.

He stayed on top of me and he smiled softly. He stroke my cheek and kissed my nose making sure that I was okay without saying the words. I smiled back and stroked his face.

"I'll go to get a cold shower" he said smiling and I giggled "See you in a few minutes" he kissed my lips and left the room smiling wide.

...

After the most amazing wake up call we met up with Jasper,Alice, Rosalie and Emmett and taking two different cars the boys made sure that we will see every little piece of their city. They didn't showed us the things that every tourist wants to see but they took us to the small stores that were hidden in the big city, to a small bar where we drink the most amazing wine and to a small bub where we ate tomato soup.

All together we went to a bookstore and found different things about LA and we stopped to the huge mall for Alice's shake.

That gave us the chance to buy three dresses for the party later in the evening. We all choose to wear mini, strapless, black dresses. My dress had a big white flower that begun from under my breasts and went around my waist. Alice's dress had a red heart at her waist and Rose's dress had small white flowers in front of her chest.

By the time we got back into the house we were giggling and teasing each others.

As soon as we were ready we got downstairs and we helped Esmé to decorate around the house and for the first time I saw that we had too many dishes.

"Esmé who will be here?" I asked curious

"Jasper's parents, Emmett's and Edward's cousin Benjamin with his wife Tia, Carlisle's younger brother Garrett and his fiance's Kate with their children Sarah and Elena and my mother Lucy" she answered smiling.

"Lucy will be here?" Emmett asked excited " We will have a lot of fun" he continued and winked to me.

...

The party was succesful. Until now I had met Benjamin and Tia and I must say that I felt immediately like I knew them forever. They both welcomed us and they were really excited to share stories about Edward, Emmett and Jasper as teenagers. Benjamin was five years older than Edward and three years older than Emmett and he was teasing them all the time.

Garret was a little scary for me but soon enough I discovered that he was "the cool uncle" as he called it. According to him the three boys always were running to him if they had problems and he shared a hilarious story.

"Emmett, Jasper and Edward when they were at high school they decided to sneak out and to attend to a party. It was the first time they were drunk and they got into a fight. The police caught them and they called their favorite uncle to get them out of trouble but that didn't work out so well. The reason? I made them to tell everything to their parents and for a month at their weekend they helped me to clean my house" he said proudly making me laugh.

However the most scary person was Lucy. The moment she got into the room even Carlisle flinched and that made me terrified.

Yet, Edward introduced me to her.

She looked at me and tilted her head to the side Where do you live?'" she asked

"At Forks" I answered almost whispering

"Your dream?"

"To become a writer"

"You are still at school?"

"Yes"

And she continued like that asking me random questions which I was answering them fast and scared that I would eventually made a mistake.

"Edward or fame?"

"Edward" I answered fast

And then her face lit up smiling wide and nodded to me. "You are good Bella" she said simply and left me speechless as she walked towards Rosalie.

"What was that?" I asked Edward

"That meant that she approves" he answered smiling "come with me for a while" he asked nervous and he led me to the front porch

He closed his eyes and sighed. He was so beautiful. He was calmed and he smiled softly.

"What are you thinking?" I answered and stroke his cheek

He took my face into his hands and smiled "This year I had the most amazing time just because you are here with me. I love you Bella. It's so soon but I really love you" he said looking into my eyes.

I sighed in relief and kissed his lips "I love you too baby. I loved the actor but the moment we started to talk and hung out I fell in love with the person. Do you know what I mean?"

"I know baby girl"

I smiled and hugged him tight " I love you so much"

He bent down and kissed my lips, holding me in his arms like we were alone on the planet and we stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**NOT THE GREATEST CHAPTER I KNOW BUT I LIKED IT**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone how are you? Thank you for your reviews :)  
**

My suitcase was ready next to the door, all of my things were back to their places and my heart was beating really fast because I didn't want to return back to Forks.

Me and Charlie had agreed that we would spend New Years Eve together and I thought that it would be better to return back a day before him so he wouldn't understand that I was in a different state.

So here I am all moody and ready to go in a few hours. However this time both Edward and Jasper would come along with us to the airport with Emmett wanting to say goodbye to their girls.

"Thank you for everything Esmé" I said and hugged her softly.

For a week she was the closer I had to a mother. She was sweet, caring and she had always something perfect to say. I was sure that when it would be the time to meet Sue they would be great friends. Yeah I make plans for the future and both Esmé and Sue were in there.

"Anytime sweety. Thank you for being here" she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Carlisle thank you too" I smiled and he kissed my hand making me blush.

I believed that Carlisle would be useful to have him around even though he didn't have much in common with my dad. On the other hand who knows? The Cullen family had a talent on become lovable.

"Esmé, it was a pleasure to stay here" Rosalie said smiling and Esmé hugged her and whispered something into Rosalie's ear to which Rosalie laughed and nodded. After that she hugged tightly Carlisle and she stood next to me.

On the other hand Alice made plans with both Esmé and Carlisle to visit again soon and the moment she stopped both Esmé and Carlisle seemed a little overwhelmed.

We said our goodbye and headed to the car which would take us away from the most vacations we had ever had.

By the time we were at the airport, at the VIP area I was glued to Edward and I was kissing him with all my love and passion. After our little fan we didn't do anything else because we both knew that if we went to the next step this separation would be even more difficult. We both knew that even it was so fast we loved each other and we would see what we would do from there.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed my lips

"I love you too" I said sobbing

"Hey baby, I promise we will talk every day and I will visit as soon as I can ok?" he asked feeling guilty and I nodded.

I took a big breath and smiled "right, I love you" I kissed his cheek and he smiled softly

"Belly boo!" Suddenly Emmett was crushing me into his hug and he was pouting like a little boy "I'm gonna miss you" he said and let me down.

"Oh Emmett you know that I'll miss you too. But you have my number and my email and you friended me on Facebook... we will be in touch" I smiled wide remembering the day Emmett send me a friend request.

I was sitting at their enormous, soft, comfy couch and played Fashion Week Live (a game at Facebook I'm obsessed with) when he got in, stood behind me and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bells you are on Facebook!" he run to his room and the next moment I had a new friend request.

Since then whatever he wanted to tell me he was posting it to my wall and every day he was sending me silly songs and games request.

"Ok then" he smiled and kissed my cheek :take care" he smiled and went to say goodbye to his ""sister""

The relationship between Alice and Emmett was weird. I mean they were talking and texting before but this week was WEIRD. They fought with each other, a lot, mostly because Emmett teasing her about Jasper but they loved each other. One day he had asked serious Esmé if she was sure that Alice wasn't his daughter and when Esmé told him that she was sure he was pouting all day.

"Hey Bells, don't be a stranger" Jasper said and kissed my hand "and don't believe the rumors" he added and smiled gently.

"Ok" I simply said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Me and Jasper were close. He was able to calm me down and we were closer because we were talking about different things that the others were finding boring. Also we had the same taste at music.

"It's time to go" Alice said softly and both me and Rosalie followed her unwillingly.

As we were sitting at our seats I secretly said goodbye. Goodbye Edward, goodbye happy Christmas, goodbye until the next time I'll see you. I rested my head at Rosalie's shoulder and closed my eyes sighing.

...

We arrived late the other day at home and we decided just to hung out at my house and just see a movie or listen some music and order a pizza. However when we got there we faced a surprise.

She was sitting at the stairs with a suitcases next to her. She was wearing a mini jean skirt and a shirt that hugged tightly her body in a way that it seemed awful. He hair were much longer and she seemed tired and older than she was.

"Bella, finally I'm waiting here for two hours" she whined like we had a date.

"Renée? What are you doing here?" I asked confused staying as much away as I could.

"Bella you should call me mom and I came to see my only daughter" she answered serious.

"Ok... now seriously why are you here?" I asked again and crossed my arms.

"I came here because we need to talk honey" she smiled and I really didn't like it. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Ok, let's talk" I opened the door and my two friends always there for me stepped in reminding me that they were there no matter what. They got my back.

**Sorry to stop it here but oops I got distracted and I have to get ready for my class. See youuuuuuu**


	19. Chapter 19

**yayyyy two chapters in one day**

"So... talk" I said to Renee as she sat down andd she smiled again.

"Look honey I know that you were young when I left you but you should understand me. I was young, I wanted to live my life and I couldn't stay any longer to that stupid town but baby I always loved you. So here I am now ready to spend my time with you" she said happily

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I came to take you with me. Charlie had you around for seventeen years I thought that it would be fair to come with me for a while. I met this handsome guy, Phil, he plays football and he had a huge house at New York. You can have your own room and you will make new friends. We will leave here this ancient truck and we will buy a new expensive car and if you are smart enough you will find a rich boy to marry" she said quickly.

"First of all I am not leaving Forks. My track is perfect for me so thank you but I don't want a fancy car and I can assure you I don't need a boyfriend. I will stay here with my dad and you can go to hell" I shouted.

"Bella language!" she scolded me unaffected from my words " I will stay here to discuss this calmly with Charlie and I am sure I can find a lawyer. Think about it" she said serious "What this little town and their little people can offer you?" she said looking at Alice

"Love Renée" Alice said mad "We can love her, support her, be there for her and we don't ask for anything" she took my hand and squeeze it softly

Renée scoffed and looked around the house. It was obvious that we hadn't change anything since she was here, yet. After Christmas me with Sue and Charlie were planning to change everything.

"Where is Charlie anyway?'' she asked

"Vacations" I answered simply

Rosalie was unusual quiet and she just checked her phone once or twice. She wasn't looking at Renée at all but I was sure that if she decided to talk she would kick my mother out of the house. Finally she looked at me and smiled reassuringly at the same time we heard the front door. As soon as I saw my father I run into his arms and curled there.

Charlie was tensed and looked hateful at Renée and Sue looked at me worried.

"What are you doing Renée?" he asked and hugged me tighter.

"I came to take Bella" she said calmly "but I would prefer to talk about this like a family" she said and looked at Sue like she was unwanted.

"Sue is family and Rosalie with Alice are like Bella's sisters. Bella is not coming with you" he said and looked at me confirming his words.

"Of course I won't " I said to him and he smiled softly.

"Charlie don't make me to get a lawyer" she said challenging him.

"Are you kidding me? I am seventeen! I know what I want and I will stay here" I said again

"Fine... you will hear from my lawyer soon" she said and walked out of the house.

"Can you believe her?" Alice asked and she hugged me

"Dad she can't do anything right?" I asked in panic

"No Bella if you don't want to go then you won't" he said and stroke my cheek.

"Bella, she can't do anything. She left you years ago and she didn't even try to communicate with you if she didn't want money. There's no way she can take you with her" Rosalie finally said and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry ok?" she asked and I nodded. "Well maybe we should go to leave you rest. Bella don't worry ok? Charlie, Sue I'll see you soon" she smiled and taking Alice's hand she walked outside.

"Charlie maybe I should leave too. You have many things to talk about" Sue looked my dad but he shook his head.

"No actually I think we talk all together. As I said you are family now" he stopped and looked at me "Bella it's your choice" he stated

"Dad I'm not leaving" I told him and sighed "It was a long day and I'm tired but we will find something ok?" I kissed both his and Sue's cheek and starting to climb the stairs. I stopped and turned to them as they were leaning towards each other "Oh and no funny business kids" I said giggling.

As I lied at the bed I send a message to Edward

**Hey you I just got to bed. It was a really big day - Bella**

**Hey beautiful everything ok?- Edward**

**Not really. Family issues ruined my mood and I miss you so much already. I wish you were here - Bella**

**Baby I'm so close to grab a plane and visit but you have school and I have things to do here. I miss you so much - Edward**

**Good night baby - Bella**

**Good night honey I love you - Edward**

...

I had a nightmare that night. I saw again my mother leaving and suddenly I was alone into the darkness. As I was walking I kept seeing Edward, Charlie, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmé but as soon as I was walking to them to talk they just were disappearing. I was screaming their names but they never answered back.

I woke up crying and I realised that Charlie was again next to me like he used to do when I was a kid but this time Sue was with him. They let me to cry and then we lied to my small bed.

Charlie pulled me to his hug and I felt Sue's hand holding mine reassuringly. I knew that Sue wasn't my mother but I never felt like a complete family but this time. It was like we were complete and I liked that. Renée lost me the moment she walked out of the door and Sue earned me by making my dad smile. Even though I never wanted to follow Renée now I was sure.

Charlie was my family and I would never left him and Renée had been replaced by Sue and Esmé. She didn't belong to my life anymore. She had lost me forever.

**A sweet small chapter. We will see more of Renee at laters chapter and we will see what Rosalie was doing with her phone at the next chapter. Now I am going to rest hope you like it :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Third chapter in a day! I really love this story.**

I woke feeling someone next to me and turning I saw Sue curled up next to me and I remembered last night. Obviously both Sue and dad spend the night here and my dad had left early for his work. Since I woke up I decided to make myself useful and carefully I got up and walked downstairs.

I spent most of my time making pancakes and then I started to clean the house. I didn't go back to my room, I didn't want to wake up Sue who eventually woke up two hours early and she felt guilty for sleeping in my room and for having to do all the chores alone but I was used so...

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked

"Yes I'm fine" I said smiling "Besides Renée was like a distant relative or something" I answered smiling

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you want to meet my son. Do you remember Seth? he came to town today and I would like to meet him with Charlie" she said softly

Sue had two children Seth and Leah. Seth was a few years older than me and he was living in Tokyo. He was a computer nerd, very succesful to his job and he visited when he had free time. He was a great guy and when I was with Charlie at Billie's house he was always there. He and Jacob Black, Billie's son, were best friends and I really like him. Leah on the other hand was older than him and if I could avoid her I did it. I didn't like her and she didn't like me. She was married to a teacher at Nebraska and stayed there since their wedding.

"Sure I would love it. Let me to get ready and we can go for breakfast with him and dad" I said smiling

As I was walking upstairs I heard my phone and run to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said breathless

"Hello gorgeous" I heard his voice and I smiled wide

"Hello Edward" I answered

"How are you baby? Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes I am just getting ready to meet my the son of my dad's girlfriend" I answered

"Oh... have you met him again?" he asked interested

"Yeah he is a really nice guy and he came to town so we will do a family thing"

"I see... Rosalie and Alice will be there with you? Or just you and him?"

"Edward are you jealous?" I asked smiling and sat at my bed

"Just asking" he said and then sighed "maybe a little" he admitted

"Baby there's no reason to be jealous, especially Seth. He is a really nice guy and all but first his mom is dating my father and second I am off the market" I said laughing

"Ok baby I trust you. Anyway I called because you said you wanted me there and since I can't come I'm sending you something" he said and I could hear him smile

"Edward this is dangerous to see that you are sending something here" I said worried

"Calm down babe I send it under a fake name. You'll see it. I wanted to say good morning to you baby so talk to you later?" he asked

"Yes baby take care. I love you"

"I love you too Bells"

I hanged up and smiled wide. I was in love.

...

The breakfast with Seth and the couple was hilarious. First of all Seth looked serious at my dad, put his hands on the table and looking Charlie straight in the eyes he spoke softly.

"Chief Swan I hope you treat to my mother with the respect she deserves" he said serious and I giggled

"Seth!" Sue scolded her son

Seth was different. When I saw him last time he was a boy now he was a man. He was well built up and he had long dark hair and black eyes. He wore black clothes and he listened metal and rock music. He was beautiful I guess but nothing compare to my Edward.

"So you and Charlie went on vacations mom right?" he asked and winked at me "Was Bella with you?" he asked making his mother to blush deeply

"No I stayed here" I informed him enjoying his behavior

"I hope you respect my mother Charlie right? It would be awful to learn that you two shared a room" he said serious again even though I could see he was trying to hide his smile.

"Seth please" Sue begged

"Don't tease the chief son" dad warned and I giggled loudly

"Charlie this is my mother we are talking about... Really what are your intension?" he asked and he couldn't hold it anymore.

We were both laughing hard while Sue and Charlie were blushing like teenagers.

Eventually we finished and after Seth gave his permission my dad escorted Sue to her home with Seth.

Arriving at the house was a huge paper box at the front porch. Approaching I read the name of the person who sent it and I laughed hard.

From: Captain Jack Sparrow

To:Bella Swan

I carried the box inside and went straight to my room . When I opened the box I melted. Inside the box there were the dresses I had worn when I was there and a few shirts of Edward. Inside there were also a letter.

_**Dear Bella**_

_**I know that this is difficult and honestly Emmett had to drug me out of the airport the moment you left. Maybe you find me writing a letter is a little old-fashioned but I was dying to send something to you. E mails can't contain the words I want to tell you, messages can't hold all the emotions, talking to the phone seems like an easy way so I choose a letter. I could send you many things, expensive, uniques but I know you don't care about them. I wanted to express how I feel but I'm going to tell you a little story first.**_

_**In ancient times when there were kings and slaves and when women's rights were limited they still find a way to express their feelings. Women and men could communicate sending to each other little thing that had their own meanings. For example a thin paper with some pepper on it meant: I love you I want to see you soon. A piece of a flower meant: I'm in love with you but you don't even know me and a piece of hair on a piece of clothing meant: You are my life.**_

_**Inside the box you will find one pice of that and I chose that way because the message and the email could reach you in a few seconds but this travelled a lot of miles for its final destination. I love you my Bella.**_

_**Always yours** **Edward** _

I smiled as I read all these words and the moment I was ready to search through the box I heard my door bell rung and I run to open it.

I was met by a large basket of the flowers and I smiled when I saw inside a piece of paper.

_**Dear Bella each flowers have a different meaning but mostly I send you flowers that point your beauty, your passion for life and the uncoditionally love I have for you. My dear Bella this poem is for you**_

_**The distance for us is never too much.**_  
_**Two hearts strongly bonded without much touch.**_  
_**Though we are hundreds of miles apart,**_  
_**You are the one I keep close to my heart.**_  
_**Miles could never seperate the connection we share.**_  
_**This love we have is defined extremely rare.**_  
_**My chats with you that can last all night long...**_  
_**You always give me advice which makes me feel strong.**_  
_**Many times I have wished for you to be here.**_  
_**It is hard to believe you are so far,**_  
_**when you seem near.**_  
_**Sometimes long distance for us does not seem fair,**_  
_**But it is nice when you reassure me that you do still care.**_  
_**The days that weigh on me with nothing but despair,**_  
_**are the days without you here,**_  
_**my life feels bare.**_  
_**It is ironic how close you are emotionally to me.**_  
_**More than anyone I always physically see.**_  
_**I want you to know our love do not count the miles.**_  
_**I keep the distance paved with our memories, and smiles.**_  
_**If our love ever goes astray...**_  
_**I want you to know something okay?**_  
_**My eyes may fail to see you as often as I hope to,**_  
_**But I know that my heart could never forget you.**  
_

I smiled softly and decide to do something for him too. I couldn't do the things he did for me so I decided to tell him everything. I wrote everything about my feelings, my family, the resent situation with Renee and the feelings I had for it.

I wrote him my love for him and that I would everything for him. I wrote him my ideal day and that I couldn't wait to see him again.

I send to him my favorite cd to have something from me and made everything I had to do to send him the letter.

After I returned home I lied to my bed holdinghis letter in my hands close to my chest. Maybe I had a problem with Renee a serious one but my life was perfect. My boyfriend loved me, my dad loved me and my friends the same.

I had problems but I would deal with them later right now I was busy dreaming my boy and his beautiful word.

**The last chapter for today. I found everything on the internet by googling them. Thank you for your reviews seeyou tomorrow byyyyeeeee**


	21. Chapter 21

**Good morning all how are you? Once again here I am ! **

For the rest of the day I was busy. I unpacked my suitcase, put the box with Edward's shirts under my bed, decorated the flowers to my room and put the letters at my desk smiling. Then I started to do my homework because school as about to start and I haven't done anything.

When I finished I walked downstairs and I made lunch for Charlie and me and then I went to my room carrying a book with me and sat down.I liked to sit alone at my house drinking a hot chocolate and reading a book while I could watch the snow to cover the green ground. I was enjoying my day so much and of course the letters and the flowers had made my entire day. I couldn't' think of anything better to cheer me up.

I didn't call Edward because I knew he was busy but I send him some texts to thank him and to see if he was ok but he didn't answer. Instead Emmett texted me saying that Edward was fine but really busy and he couldn't interrupt anything.

I was ready to fall asleep when my phone rung and I picked it up immediately

"Yes?" I answered sleepily

"Baby did I woke you up?" he said guilty

"No no I was reading a book and I was just curled up in front of the window and I doze off. How are you baby?" I asked smiling

"I just got home and I thought of my beautiful girl. Also I wanted to hear your voice" he said and sighed "It's hard to stay away"

"I know baby it's hard for me too" I said and even though he couldn't see me I pout "Oh I sent you something" I said smiling

"Bella you shouldn't" he said immediately

"It's nothing I spent money on it I promise" I told him and bit my lower lip. I wanted to tell him to come here but I knew he couldn't

"So how was breakfast with... Seth?" he asked curious and I giggled

"It was perfect. He kept making my dad and his mom blushing like teenagers. He is a really good guy Edward and a good friend" I told him honestly

"He is a guy" he insisted

"And a friend. Edward I am in love with YOU ok?" I asked and he sighed

"Yeah yeah. Anyway I have to get some rest ok? I love you Bells" he said softly

"I love you too baby"

He hanged up and I sighed. I was going crazy I really wanted to see him but his schedule was crazy and I didn't want to be that clingy girlfriend.I shook my head and went back to reading. Maybe the book could keep me distracted.

...

"Bella I need to talk to you immediately I called Rose too you have to come over at my place it's an emergancy"Alice's voice was in panic and she was screaming in my phone.

It was morning of the New Year's Eve and I was helping Sue around the house while dad and Seth were watching a football game when the phone rung and Alice started screaming.

"Alice calm down what happened?" I asked running already in my room to grab my jacket

"Just come here as soon as you can and please don't tell Charlie. I really need you here Bells" she sobbed to the phone

"Ok honey I will be here in five minutes' I hanged up and run downstairs

"Bella where are you going?" Charlie asked curious

"I forgot something at Alice's I'll be back in an hour dad ok?"

I didn't wait for his answer as I walked carefully outside and tighten my jacket around me.

It was snowing all day today and it was already hard to walk. The snow reached my knees and it was really cold. I could barely see around me but I find it ridiculous to drive my track for a few blocks.

I arrived at Alice's house soon and I knocked on her door. I was hoping that she was ok but I felt a punch of fear when I noticed that her mother's car wasn't there. That meant that Alice was alone with her stepfather? That man who Alice didn't like at all?

Fortunately Alice opened the door and I sighed in relief when I saw her safe and she smiled softly.

"Alice are you ok? What happened?" I asked and pulled her in my hug.

"I'm fine now" she said and hugged me back

"What happened sweety where is your mom? We are alone here? Alice did he touch you?" I asked quickly

"No, mom and Stef went to a dance thing that I don't care to find out and I'm sorry I made you worry but it was the only way to bring you here immediately" she apologised.

"You scared me because you wanted me to come here immediately ? Alice you almost gave me a heart attack! Why the hell you wanted me to come here and you couldn't tell me from the fucking phone?" I asked her mad for scaring me.

"I'm the one to blame" A well-known voice answered

I was frozen with my back at the musical velvet voice and didn't dare to turn. How was that possible? He was with his family isn't he?

I turned slowly and smiling I run to him and jump to his arms "EDWARD!" I screamed and hugged him tightly

"Hello to you too Bells" he answered giving me that grin I missed so much.

"What are you doing here?" I asked dizzy.

"Well I missed you and I wanted to spend some time with you and your letter arrive so... Baby all this with your mom, you don't have to go through it alone ok? I'm here" he said and stroked my cheek.

"You are here" I simply said and kissed his lips in passion holding him tight and then I hugged my best friend "I am so sorry I yelled at you I am a complete jerk." I said apologising

"Take your time" she answered giggling and went to her room

"Jasper and Emmett are here as well" he said to me smiling and I curled to his hug.

"Thank you for coming" I said and kiss his chin

"So... you hve to leave soon I assume to go back at your family but can you come back here later?" he asked hopeful

I wanted to agree but then something else crossed my mind. "Hey baby how about to meet dad, Sue and Seth?" I asked and he just looked at me.

"Meet your dad? The man who can shoot me legally?" he asked terrified

"Edward he won't shoot you" I said laughing

"In front of you no" he agreed

"Edward please?For me?" I asked pouting.

"let's do this" he said and wrapped his arms around me "but if he kills me I will never talk to you again!"

I giggled and hugged him tighter.

**Ohhhhh Edward surprised Bella and he is going to meet Charlie!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for your reviews everyone here it's a little chapter explaining why Edward went to Forks :)  
**

**EPOV**

**_My Edward,_**

**_I know that I can't do the half of the things you have done for me so I will tell you the truth. _**

**_You already know about my mother and how I feel about her but since we got back from LA something happened. She was there waiting for me and when I asked her she told me that she wanted to take me with her. Can you believe her? After all these years she decided to come and get me and she was serious, she threatened my dad that she will find a lawyer but I don't want to go Edward._**

**_And I am afraid. I don't want to lose my dad Edward and I know that if I leave with her I won't have my life. I would have to take care of her and deal with the responsibilities she refused to take._**

**_I am really nervous even though I am not showing that to Charlie because he will go nuts. He always trying to protect me for her and if he sees how hard it is for me to deal with her he will do something that I am sure will regret it later._**

**_Anyway enough with that drama. I refuse to let her ruin my mood more since you were the one that made me smile today. I loved the flowers and your shirts and maybe I'm selfish to tell you that I prefer if you could get into a box and arrive at my house._**

**_I love you baby and I hope to see you soon. Love Bella_**

I reread the letter and I smiled softly at the way her letter ended but I kept thinking the first part. My Bella was afraid and she was sad because of her mother. It must be really hard to feel that way about your own mother.

Yes I lost mine when I was just a kid but I always knew that she loved me more than her own life and after her death Esmé was already there giving me a mother to love and respect. I can't imagine the pain to know that your mother live but she doesn't want anything to do with you.

I let the letter at my room and walked downstairs frowning. We were having lunch all the family together - Jasper too - and they waited for me.

I sat down thoughtful and Carlisle caught up with my mood immediately.

"What's up son?" he asked looking at me

"Dude don't tell me that Bells broke up with you" Emmett said

"She's having some problems and she's sad" I told them frowning

"And what are you doing here?" Esmé asked

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I'm saying that your girlfriend is sad about something and you should go and comfort her" She replied smiling

"Mom I can't do that. I'm working besides normal couples don't do that stuff" I said

"Edward. Normal couples that are separated for a long can't afford to do that stuff but dude you have the power to make it. All these years your priority was your job maybe it's time to think again what it's important to you" Jasper said

"Ok" I said smiling "Then we are leaving for Forks as soon as possible" I said smirking.

...

We landed at Forks late at evening at the New Year's Eve and when I say we I meant me, Emmett and Jasper who came with me for support or to see their girls and we all together we went to Alice's home.

We had to tell someone that we were coming so Jasper told Alice and Alice told us to pass by her house because Bella was with her dad, Sue and Seth and Rosalie was with her parents. She was the only one we could visit right now.

Arriving at her house, before we reach the garden, Alice had opened the door and jump straight into Jasper's hug and she filled his face with small kisses. They both seemed to forget that me and Emmett were standing next to them.

"Rosalie is inside, her parents left early and she came over" she said to Emmett who run inside the house.

I pouted like a child I wanted my Bella.

"Come inside" Alice said and invited us in

We said hi to Rosalie and we sat at the living room

"Ok here is the thing. Bella is with her family and it would be difficult to lure her here especially today. So we need a plan" Alice explained

"She is worried for you with all this thing with your stepdad. If you call her she will come here immediately" Rosalie said casually

"Wait. Why lie tell her that I'm here and she'll come" I said confused

"Yes she will but Bella is really good at the 'feeling guilty for everything' stuff. She won't want to leave her dad and she will want to come and see you. Probably she will have a panic attack because she won't know what to do and we don't want that. So Alice can call her and invite her here" Rosalie explained and smiled

"Ok" I agreed still confused but I let it go

"Ok. Well sorry but I have a lot of things to caught up with Rose" Emmett said and they both took off for Rosalie's home after Rosalie thanked me and Jasper for making her friends happy.

As soon as they left, Alice dialed Bella's number and she started talk to her when Bella picked it up.

Both me and Jasper were surprised. That girl was a natural, maybe she could think to become an actor. If I was talking to the phone I would be in panic she had managed to sounded hurt and in panic like she was in danger and she was pleading Bella.

I would be afraid that she was in pain if she wasn't smiling to Jasper the entire time. Note to myself: Never trust Alice if you can't actually see her.

"All done" she announced hanging up and she smiled. "Now Jasper and Edward go inside my room because I'm sure I'll have to calm Bella down" she said smiling.

...

When Bella find out that Alice lied to her she was mad but she was happy to see me there.

"Edward do you want to meet my dad?" she had asked soon and my knees were weak

She wanted me to meet her dad? The chief Swan who would anything for his daughter?

Don't judge me but how the hell I was supposed to stand in front of the man who could legally shoot me, and tell him that I, the twenty four years old actor who lived at LA, was dating his seventeen years old little girl who stayed at Forks. He would kill me and he would be right. I wouldn't want my daughter to start a relationship with someone seven years older than her especially when that someone were living far away.

But I would everything for my Bella so here we are at her house.

She opened the door holding my hand and walked in.

"Daddy I'm home" she called

"It was about time Bells" a heavy voice answered and the man turned toward his daughter.

Once he saw me he tensed and then his eyes locked at our connected hands. Ops here we go.

"Hello sir I am Edward Cullen" I said gently.

**Sorry guys I had to finish it here because firstly I wanted the meeting to be a BPOV and because there are much going on to the next chapter... Until then byyyyeeee**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here I am again and to be honest I wrote this chapter four times and I still don't like it... so I am apologising if you don't like it much ...thank you for your reviews.  
**

"I am Edward Cullen" Edward said and my father tensed immediately. His eyes were glued to our hands and he looked at me.

Oh boy here we go.

After the first awkward moment we all sat around the table for dinner. Sue was really helpful and she was the one who kept the conversation going, dad was silent and if the look could kill Edward would be dead by now and Seth as usual was enjoying my discomfort.

"So Edward how did you met MY girl" Charlie asked letting down his fork.

"We met that day when those guys attacked me? Edward stopped them" I said calmly

"And how old are you Edward because Bella is still seventeen" he looked at Edward

"Twenty four sir" Edward answered nervous and I grabbed his hand

"That's seven years older right? What a twenty-four years old famous actor have to do with my daughter?" he asked

"Are you saying that I am not worth it dad?" I asked mad. I was happy and he was ruining it!

"Bella sweety I'm sure that your dad didn't mean that. He is just worried " Sue told me and she smiled softly.

"I love Bella sir. I know it's too soon and it's a little weird but that doesn't mean that it's not the truth. She changed my life the moment I saw her and sorry I'm saying this sir but I'm not going to let her just because you think I am not right for her. I am here for Bella and she's the only one who can send me away" Edward said confident.

"I see... and what would you do if I arrest you right this moment because you are an adult and she's not?" my dad asked and I was going to answer but Edward stopped me by wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"If she was still willing when you let me out of the jail I would still want her in my life"

My dad was thoughtful for a moment and he was looking Edward straight in the eyes and Edward was looking back confident. I was curious about what would happen next.

"I see. I'll let it go Cullen but I'll keep an eye on you and remember son, I can kill you and nobody will know anything"

"I know" Edward reassured him.

I left a sigh of relief and everything went back to normal. I could see that dad wasn't happy but Sue whispered something to his ear and he managed to be on his best behavior for the rest of the night. Surprisingly Seth and Edward by the end of the night was like bests friends. They had a lot in common and I was sure that Edward wasn't jealous of him anymore.

It wasn't long enough that we were sitting at the living room counting for the New Year.

5... This year had been hard with school and Renee's drama and I couldn't wait to be over soon

4... I couldn't forget the first time me and Edward met it was like a dream that became true

3... Edward Cullen who had turned to me and I was lost into his eyes making my heart beat fast

2... The end of a year

1... the start of something new

When the countdown ended he bent down and he captured my lips with his pulling me closer to his body. The best year of my life just begun!

...

After we spend some more time with dad and Sue, me, Edward and Seth left the house together. Seth had a 'hot date' as he called it and left for Port Angeles and me with Edward were going to spend the night with Alice and Rosalie at Alice's house. Her mother and her stepfather would stay with some friends in Seattle.

At Alice's place we had one more small party just drinking beers and watching some movies.

"Ok room arranges" Alice announced

"Edward and Bella at my room" she winked at me and I blushed "Rose and Emmett at the guest room and me with Jazzy at the attic" she said quickly

"Rosalie are you ok? You so quiet those days" I asked realising that Rosalie hadn't said much all night

"I'm fine we can talk about this later" she assured me and Emmett whispered in her ear something that made her smile and she nodded.

Eventually we all went to our rooms and I hugged Edward tight.

"Edward for how long are you here?" I asked and kissed his cheek

"As long as it takes to end the issue with your mom. I told you baby I love you" he said and stroked my hair.

"But your work? This could take months" I said in panic. I didn't want to ruin his career

"Bella, first of all I worked hard these days so most of my part at the movie is done but if they need me I can afford to fly there for shooting and come back to my girl. I promise that for now on you will never be alone again" he promised and kissed me softly.

I melt into his hug and kissed him back in passion. We started kissing each other passionate and soon we were both at the bed dry humping but I wanted all this time. I wanted to give him everything.

**I wanted to write more but I thought that it would be better to warn that at the next chapter there will be the first lemmon so if you don't want to read it skip the next chapter. See you soon**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello I am here again! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON! Tomorrow I won't update because I will go to the beach with some friends but I'll update as soon as I can.  
**

Edward lied me down to the bed and he kept kissing my lips in passion and wrapped his strong arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He didn't know it yet but tonight I was willing to give him everything. I loved him and I wanted to be my first and my last one.

I stroked his cheek and slowly I run my hands to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Once he realised what I was doing he froze and stopped immediately.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked

"Edward I want you, I want this with you" I said and pulled him closer "please Edward"

"Bella are you sure? This is something that you can't fix it if you want" he said and looked at me

"I am sure" I confirmed

He let out a sigh but he didn't argue further. Instead he bent down his head and he attached his lips to my neck. He started kissing and nibbling at my neck and his hands returned around me.

I finished unbuttoning his shirt, I took it off and threw it away. He was a perfection. His chest was strong and I couldn't help it I had to touch him. I run my hands to his chest and all the way down to his stomach, I stroked his six pack and I bit my lip blushing.

"Bella" he growled and when I looked his face he had his eyes shut and he was breathing heavily. His tugged at my t-shirt and I raised from the bed to help him get it off and he pushed me back down to the bed again hovering above me. He took off my jeans kissing my legs at the process and then he moved up to my body.

He spend a lot of time looking at my bra covered chest and he was stroking my belly softly smiling.

"Do you see how it makes me feel?" he whispered and trailed kisses from my neck, to my jaw line, back to my neck, my collarbone and the tops of my breasts. He unclasped my bra and took it away quickly looking happy that he could see me.

He kissed my lips again before he wrapped his lips around my erect nipple and started sucking it like his life depending on it.

I was trying not to moan and I run my hands through his hair holding his head there and I was biting so hard my lower lip that I could already taste blood. The intense pleasure continued as his hand traveled down my body and his took off my panties.

It was amazing. I let out a small whimper when Edward left my nipple but I moaned loudly when he moved lower and put his tongue in my belly button licking it softly. He teased my entrance with his hand and he gave me one last smirk before he moved lower and he stroked my clit with his tongue.

"Edward" I screamed-whispered as he continued to pleasure me with his tongue. His arm was holding me in place as I was trying to pull his face closer to me.

At the same time with his talented tongue he started massage my breasts and that made me to let myself free. It wasn't hard to push me over the edge and have the first orgasm of my life.

He kissed all the way up to my neck suddenly just with his boxers on. I didn't notice to take off his jeans but honestly I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

I run my hands at his back and move them lower taking his boxers off and when I couldn't reach them anymore he threw it to the other side of the room.

"If I hurt you, you have to tell me immediately" he said and kissed my nose

I giggled and I loved the feeling of this. I mean I loved the fact that he could make me giggle when we were in the middle of sex.

"I trust you" I whispered and pulled his head down to me and kissed his lips softly at the same time he pushed into me slowly.

He looked at me and I nodded. With a gentle thrust he broke through my virginity and he stopped immediately.

I closed my eyes feeling pain run through my body and a single tear escaped but Edward kissed it away.

"I'm so sorry baby, we can stop..." he said and pulled away a little.

That simple move alerted me and I felt pleasure... so much pleasure that I dig my nails into his back and moaned hard.

"Edward!" I said simply and he kissed me again.

He thrusted inside of me and I moaned again. Soon enough the pain I felt was replaced by pleasure and I was holding onto Edward keeping him as close as I could and he was thrusting into me deeply making me want to scream his name.

We started to sweat a little but that doesn't stop me. Finally I felt myself shake by pleasure and I came hard calling Edward's name. I was in my little world that I barely heard Edward calling my name and he thrusted one more time as he released into me.

He pulled out of me and he pulled me into his hug and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked and stroked my back softly

"Are you kidding me? It was the most amazing experience" I answered and curled into his arms

"We made a mess into Alice's room" he said laughing and true to his words the sheet we were laying on it was a mess.

Not wanting to ruin the moment but because Alice would have a heart attach we both got up, I replaced the dirty sheet with a new one planning to take it home to clean it myself.

We settled back into the bed and I curled exhausted into Edwards arms resting my head to his shoulder. Who knew that having orgasms would be so tiring.

I drifted soon to sleep having happy dreams of Edward and me.

**I am not good at writing lemons but I really tried**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yeah I know I didn't mention protection but I forgot it let's just say that Bella is on pills ok? So here is the think as I was sleeping I saw a cocroach which fled when I tried to kill her so I am wide awake and decided to upload one more chapter.**

I woke up feeling small kisses that begun from my neck, down to my shoulder and then back up again to my neck while at the same time a hand was stroking my waist my waist.

"Are you awake baby?" his velvet voice sounded like music in my ears

"Yeah" I said smiling

"Good morning" he sounded happy and he turned me to him kissing my lips in passion and holding my face to his.

"Good morning" I said smiling and I wrapped my arms around him.

I noticed that he was dressed casually and he was as gorgeous as ever. He clearly had showered and his eyes were huge and bright.

"For how long are you awake?" I asked as I curled to his side and smell his scent.

"Actually we are all up since eight o'clock but you seemed like you needed some sleep. How are you feeling are you too sore?" he asked concerned and stroke my cheek

"No baby I'm fine a little sore but nothing terrible" I answered smiling "They are expecting to tease me right?" I asked but he shook his head

"While you were sleeping Seth stopped by. Your dad needs you Bella he has something to tell you. Do you want to go together?"

"Yes if you can I will get ready" I said smiling.

True to his words our friends didn't tease me at all. On the contrary Alice and Rose asked me if I was ok and Alice refused to let me take the dirty sheet with me claiming that she didn't mind it at all. Sometimes I really loved my friends.

After I ate my breakfast Edward and I walk hand in hand at my house and we got in. Immediately I could tell that something was really wrong.

Charlie was sitting at the living room holding his head between his hands shaking and Sue was next to him rubbing his back reassuringly and whispering sweet things into his ear.

"Daddy?" I asked worried and I sat at the chair "Daddy what's wrong?" I asked again

"Renée was here" he simply said and then he looked at Sue who nodded softly. "She went to a lawyer and she was ready to go to the court to take you away with her. Her lawyer told her that since you don't want to follow her and the fact that she was the one who left you she doesn't have a chance to win all this so she came here to solve all this. At first she tried to persuade me that she really wanted you with her Bella and I almost believed her but..." he hesitated

"But...?" I asked confused

"You won't like it sweetie" he said but I wanted to know

"What did she tell you dad?" I asked again

"She said that she was here just because she couldn't leave Bella. She told me that she was going to try to get you with her in any way except if I would give her money" Charlie said and he took my hands into his.

"She asked you money to leave us alone?" I asked and I could already feel tears filling my eyes.

"Baby I'll do whatever you want to do. It's your choice honey"

"How much?" I asked hurt

My dad looked at me confused and I sighed.

"How much did she want to leave her daughter again? How money did she want?" I asked again

"Many. But Bella we can fight her the court can decide and..."

"No. Give her the money. Besides she had been replaced." I said weakly and walked into my room.

Edward followed me and he wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly as silent tears were falling from my eyes. For one more time my mother had betrayed me. For one more time she proved that she didn't deserve me or Charlie in her life.

"You are not alone Bella" Edward whispered in my ear and I hugged him tightly. "You have Sue and your dad. You have Seth, Rose, Alice and of course you have me, Jasper, Emmett, Esmé and Carlisle" he added softly. "Don't cry for something you don't have but smile for something you have" he told me and I nodded.

He was right. Renée didn't deserve my tears and it was time to realise that with my dad so I stood and walked downstairs again.

I found my dad sitting with Sue and Seth and once they saw me they looked at me.

"Sue replaced my mother's place" I said softly "and it's time to move on dad. So Sue why don't we go for shopping? We will redecorate the house and we will found furnitures in your taste" I said and Sue smiled widely

"That would be fun Bella" she assured me

"Dad do you think that you can show around Edward, his cousin and his best friend with Seth?" I asked my father

"Do you like fishing son?" Charlie asked Edward

"I could try" Edward assured him

"Great then it settled I'll call Alice and Rose to stop by"

And just like that I was fine. I wasn't sad anymore why should I be? I had my dad, my caring boyfriend, my two bests friends, that was enough. Renée could leave us alone I didn't care because I meant what I told. Sue had taken her place and I had found someone who would actually care about us. As I was getting ready I turned on the radio and I started laughing at the song.

**We are family**  
**I got all my sisters with me**  
**We are family**  
**Get up everybody and sing**

**We are family**  
**I got all my sisters with me**  
**We are family**  
**Get up everybody and sing**

**Everyone can see we're together**  
**As we walk on by**  
**And (Fly) and we fly just like birds of a feather**  
**I won't tell no lie**  
**(All) all of the people around us they say**  
**Can they be that close**  
**Just let me state for the record**  
**We're giving love in a family dose**

**We are family**  
**I got all my sisters with me**  
**We are family**  
**Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me)**

**We are family**  
**I got all my sisters with me**  
**We are family**  
**Get up everybody and sing**

**Living life is fun and we've just begun**  
**To get our share of the world's delights**  
**(High) high hopes we have for the future**  
**And our goal's in sight**  
**(We) no we don't get depressed**  
**Here's what we call our golden rule**  
**Have faith in you and the things you do**  
**You won't go wrong, oh-no**  
**This is our family Jewel**

**We are family**  
**I got all my sisters with me**  
**We are family**  
**Get up everybody and sing **

Yes we were family a happy one... there were better days to come and I would enjoyed it. I would never be sad for Renée again...Never

**Well that was not the first time we will see Renée but all the drama is over. Also I would like your opinion. Do you want me to end the story and write a sequel or your don't mind if it's a story with MANY chapters?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here I am again yesterday I had the time of my life and even though I had a really bad sunburn I enjoyed it very much.  
**

It was a beautiful day, a really beautiful day. I had spend the day with Sue, Alice and Rosalie to the Port we went shopping things for the house later we went for a massage at the spa - Rosalie insisted on paying - we went to the stores for Alice who wanted to buy a dress for her official date with Jasper and then we had lunch at a small restaurant.

And now me, Rosalie and Alice were getting ready to go out with Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Seth. He had met the rest of the boys and they were friends immediately. So we decided to go to Seattle to the cinemas, then for dinner and finally we would go to the karaoke party in a small bar.

I was worried that maybe someone will recognise Edward and Jasper but both of them said that anybody knew where they were but if somebody see them they weren't doing something bad they are just having fun with friends.

I decided to wear something casual and don't overdress so I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, black boots and a simple t-shirt. I wore my hair in a ponytail and I avoided to put on make up.

I walked downstairs and I met with a God named Edward. He wore a black shirt and a simple pair of jeans but he was so handsome.

"Hey" I said smiling

"You look amazing baby" he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me closer and he started kissing my neck, sucking it and nibbling it

"Edward we are not alone" I said breathless holding his head to my neck enjoying the feeling

"They don't see us" he captured my lips with his and I melted into his kiss.

I kissed him back in passion and wrap my arms around his neck trying to bring him closer to me. His one hand traveled to the back of my neck holding me to him and he was asking entrance in my mouth with his tongue which I gave him happily.

His tongue stroked mine and he spun around stacking me at the wall. I moaned into his mouth and let myself free.

Edward let me breathe but he continue to kiss my jaw,my neck and my collarbone sending a wonderful feeling down at my spine.

"You know Charlie wouldn't appreciate this" Seth said interrupting us and he walked out of the door like nothing happened "Oh and when you finish I'll wait at the car" he yelled.

"We should go" I said blushing and Edward nodded laughing.

"We will continue that later" he promised as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me outside.

We met up with everyone at Seattle and the night begun! Our boys wanted to see a horror, the girls wanted a romance so we ended up watching an action movie. It was pretty good even though I couldn't pay attention any more.

The movie was in the middle when I felt Edward's hand at my thigh and any thought was vanished.

"Bells" Alice whispered into my ear and I turned to look at her "tonight you are staying with me" she said smiling

"Alice... I..." I tried to find an excuse but she shook her head

"Let me rephrase... Tonight your dad THINKS that you are staying with me" she winked and turned back into Jasper's hug and I smiled wide.

"Are you ok love?" Edward asked

"We are spending the night together?" I asked and he smiled.

"I have a surprise for you*he kissed my nose and I curled to his hug.

After the movie, we had dinner and finally we arrived at the bar.

It was crowded and by now everyone seemed drunk. We found a table and we sat smiling. I always liked karaoke and everytime me, Rosalie and Alice went to a karaoke we had the time of our lives. Emmett, Jasper , Edward and Seth just made it better.

I sat next to Edward and I was really happy until a waitress/slut came to our table.

"What can I get you?" she asked eyeing Edward only.

Edward turned to me and smiled "what will you get baby?" he asked as the waitress huffed

"A coke" I said smiling back at him.

"Ok three cokes for the girls and four beers for us" Edward said to the waitress and he turned back to me.

Our drinks arrived a few minutes later and the same slut were looking at Edward the entire time.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked sweetly

"I am sure that whatever he needs I can please him" I said making Jasper and Seth to choke and Emmett laughed loudly

"Of course you can baby" Edward said kissing my cheek.

The waitress left and Rosalie wrapped her arm around my shoulder laughing. "That's my girl" she said cheerfully and laughing.

"Girls we will tell our song?" Alice asked and we both agreed

We told to the dj the song we wanted and after a few more songs it was ou turn to get on the stage.

The music started and the song begun.

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**Rosalie sung

**La la la la la**  
Alice continued

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
Rosalie sung again

**La la la la la**  
I said smiling

**You come from here, I come from there**  
** You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere**  
** We're more alike than anybody could ever tell**  
** (Ever tell)**  
Rosalie asked moving her body to the music

**Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks**  
** Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak**  
** But we can get up and let loose and LOL**  
** (LOL)**  
Alice sung twirling around

**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say**  
** That you're not alone**  
** (That you're not alone)**  
** And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact**  
** I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!**  
I sung smiling and dancing with them. We hugged each other singing

**'Cause we're one and the same**  
** We're anything but ordinary**  
** One and the same**  
** I think we're almost legendary**

** You and me, the perfect team**  
** Chasing down the dream**  
** We're one and the same!**

** Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
** La la la la la**

** I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me**  
** When we write the same song in a different key**  
** It's got a rhythm you and me can get along_  
_(Get along)**  
Alice sung and raised her arms in the air dancing around the stage

** It may seem cliché for me to wanna say**  
** That you're not alone**  
** (Here I go again)**  
** And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact**  
** I still got your back, yeah!**  
Rosalie asked and she was flipping her blonde hair back moving her body. We hugged again and sung loudly

'Cause we're one and the same  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
** One and the same**  
** I think we're almost legendary**

** You and me, the perfect team**  
** Shaking up the scene**  
** We're one and the same!**

** 'Cause we're one and the same**  
** We're anything but ordinary**  
** One and the same**  
** We're so good, more than momentary!**

** 'Cause we're one**  
** (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)**  
** 'Cause we're one**  
** (I think we're almost legendary)**  
** We're anything but ordinary!**

** You and me, the perfect team**  
** Chasing down the dream, oh**  
** You and me, the perfect team**  
** Shaking up the scene**  
** We're one and the same!**

** Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
** La la la la la**  
** Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**

We sat down giggling and laughing hearing our boys clapping and I fell into Edwards hug smiling.

"You look hot up there" he said smiling and kissed my lips "But now it's our turn

He winked as he got up to the stage with Emmett ,Seth and Jasper and they started singing.

**The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble**  
Edward sung looking at me smiling.

**The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble**  
Emmett continued loudly

**The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble**  
Jasper sung again nodding his head

**The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble**  
Seth sung

The music got louder and the four of them starting jump up and down offering a quite perfect show and they were singing.

**Speeding down the highway on 93.**  
** I'm missing my home and it's killing me.**  
** Down the ramp past the jail, I'm feeling alright.**  
** Bought roses for my ladies from a bum at the light.**  
** It's time to get ready for that song and dance**  
** Let's go my friends, it's time to take a chance**  
** We're back in town, we're gonna get it done**  
** We got nowhere to hide, we got nowhere to run**  
** It's been a long time coming,**  
** It's been a long time coming,**

Edward and Emmett kept dancing and they let Seth and Jasper sung together

** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble**

They started to sing all together again

**If that old familiar city could talk in here**  
** You'd be just another nobody, you'd disaṗpear**  
** Your days are numbered, we're back around**  
** We're coming for you and you're going down**  
** It's been a long time coming,**  
** It's been a long time coming,**

Now it was Edward and Emmett who sung together while Seth and Jasper danced around

**The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble**

**And we're coming for you**  
** And we're coming for you**

They all started sing and jump up and down again

**The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** The boys are back**  
** And they're looking for trouble **

The music ebded and as soon as Edward sat next to me I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and claimed his lips as mine. It was awesome to see Edward acting and it was completely different to see him sing and let himself free enjoying his time with his friends. Not to mention that seeing him dance turned me on.

Sometime Seth left us as he found a girl and he followed her outside a few minutes later winking at us grinning proud for himself.

We stayed at the bar until late but we had to leave when all the three couples started to making out.

Edward and I said goodnight to Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett and we got into a taxi. Edward had said that he wanted to show me something and who was I to deny him? THe only thing I hoped was to get over with it quickly because I was really really turned on.


	27. Chapter 27

**I AM BACK HOW ARE YOU GUYS? I'M TRYING TO FIND A NEW STORY TO READ, NOT ANGST OR DRAMA JUST HUMOR SO IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING IN MIND JUST LET ME KNOW... SO HERE WE ARE WITH THE STORY  
**

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at Edward still not believing what he had done.

Edward's surprise was deep inside the forest and it was a house! He had rented a house for two weeks because as he had said he wanted to have a place for us of we wanted to stay away from the others.

"No baby, I just wanted to spend some time with you without worrying about Alice or Rosalie or my brother and best friend or..."

"Or my father who wants to shoot you?" I answered giggling

"Are you mocking me miss Swan?" he asked and he got a scary look and I started to step away from him.

"Edward?" I asked and took one more step back

"You really shouldn't laugh at me" he said as he kept walking towards me smiling evilly

"You wouldn't dare" I said

"Oh I would"

He smirked and he run towards me. I tried to escape but two strong arms wrapped around my waist and he started tickling me. I begged to show mercy but he kept tickling me and I was laughing loudly trying to push him away. I was laughing so hard that I fell on the floor pulling him down with me.

"Edward!" I said laughing "please Edward stop" I pleaded

"But I rather enjoy this" he said but he stopped and he hovered above me "I like the sound of your laugh" he said and kissed my lips slowly

I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him softly and melt into his hug. He leaned back for a while and kissed my nose.

"Are you happy love?" he asked as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm really happy" I said and stroked his cheek.  
**(IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON STOP READING NOW)**

He bent down his head and he kissed softly me neck as his hands were busy to undress me slowly. His lips followed his hands and soon I felt him kissed the expose part of my breasts and I moaned in pleasure. He let me just with my underwear on and I smiled to him rolling on top of him.

I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest softly. Not knowing exactly what to do I sucked his nipple into my mouth and the moan that escaped his mouth made me feel confident. I was already feeling something to pock at my stomach and I smiled knowingly.

I run my hand at his perfect stomach and to his pants as I unbuckled them and pull them down taking his boxers with it smiling widely. I looked at his cock and licked my lips. According to Rosalie that was something that every man loved and I was willing to give to Edward that pleasure.

"Bella you don't have to...FUCK'' he yelled a I licked his cock and took a part of it into my mouth.

It couldn't fit all into my mouth and I moved my hand along with my mouth. I was sucking, licking, stroking him and he was moaning and raising softly his hips to me. I had closed my eyes and I couldn't believe that hearing him moaning and breathing like that turned me on more and more.

When I run my hand lower and massaged his balls suddenly he pulled me up to his body and he kissed me hungrily as he got on top of me again and he kissed my neck.

"I wasn't finished" I pouted

"Yes baby but I want to cum into you" he said and he smiled wide "Bella last time we didn't use protection" he said as he unclasped my bra, threw it away and put my nipple into his mouth"

"I..." I closed my eyes holding his head there trying to remember how to talk "pills" I finally said as I felt him biting me softly and I gasped.

He nodded as he returned to my lips and kissed my lips "My Bella" he said and he looked into my eyes.

"Always yours" I said and his green eyes became black from the lust.

A low growl escaped his lips as he ripped off my panties away from my body and he thrust hard into me making me yell his name and scratch his back. I had the suspicion that he liked it to hear that I am his so I tried it again. I pulled him down to me and whispered into his ear" Yours Edward".

That two little words seemed that something changed to him. He growled, he grab my hips and he starting thrusting. His thrust was hard and slow and he was biting my neck, my collarbone, my breast. I was moaning and grinding against him sure enough that I was sounded like a porno star but I was enjoying so much that new side of him that I had let myself free.

"Edward" I said digging my nails to his back as I raised my hips to meet him.

He thrusted faster and harder putting his head at my shoulder.

I was screaming his name as I felt my orgasm reach me and I hold onto him. He kept thrusting making my orgasm last longer and soon enough he followed me moaning my name.

"Edward that was..."

He didn't let me finish as he started thrust again against me and he whispered darkly in my ear "Did I said I am done with you... Isabella?" he asked and I bit my lip

I always hated my name but something in his voice made me horny all over again.

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen" I said shyly and he smirked

"We can play teacher and student later baby"

He said and he started all over again. I was sure that I would be sore the next morning but who cares. I didn't want that amazing man to stay away from me so I surrender to him just enjoying him.

It was early in the morning when he finally let me rest and I curled into his side too tired to do anything. He had a satisfied grin to his face as he held me tight and he kissed my lips.

"You are happy" I noticed and his smile grew

He just nodded " I love you" he said

"Yeah I know... I figured it out after the sixth time" I said and laughed.

"Go to sleep my beautiful girl"

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep immediately holding Edward tight into my arms feeling exhausted but happier I had ever been.

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT?HATE IT? LET ME KNOW**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello I am here again!  
**

"Baby?" I heard a velvet voice in my ear kissing my shoulder softly and I smiled softly "are you awake?" he whispered

I giggled and shook no my head as I hid under the sheet.

"Wake up Bella something really important came up and we need o talk" he said as he uncovered me and opened the small tv.

"_**As it seems golden boy Edward Cullen returned to Forks. Though this time it seems that he didn't go back for a shooting but for a brunette. As we can see at the exclusive video he, his well known best friend Jasper Whitlock and his brother Emmett Cullen they had a good time as they escorted three women to a small bar. The rumor that the famous actor is off the market spread around the world making thousands of girls cry and everyone is trying to find out who that girl is that seemed to enjoy his company. Rumor or a well arrange advertisement. We will find out soon"**_ the woman at the news said serious and after that a video with me in Edward's hug started play.

Edward was looking at my face and I slowly turned to him looking into his eyes. He was nervous, I could see that but I didn't know why. Was he upset because they learnt about me? I wondered and bit my lower lip.

"Bella whatever you are thinking stop it now!" he said and kissed pulled my lower lip away from my teeth "And because I know exactly what you are thinking I am worried FOR you" he pointed and he wrapped his arms around me. "Listen to me really carefully" he said and I nodded.

I stayed in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"As I had said Hollywood is really really cruel baby. You have seen it. They can make rumors, they can make up stories, you could go out with a friend and they would immediately support that you are cheating on me. They can camp outside of your school to see if I will come and pick you and you can make so many enemies" he said worried but I kissed his lips to stop him.

"I know Edward but I want to be able to hold your hand and as you said we will talk about everything. We will not believe at whatever story they decide to make up until we talk to each other. And I can handle this. Rosalie and Alice would be by my side" I said smiling.

He looked into my eyes and sighed kissing my lips softly. "Will you be really opposite to the idea of a bodyguard?" he asked hopeful.

"I would be but if that makes you feel happy then I would accept it" I said smiling.

"So we are doing this?" he asked grinning

"We are definitely doing this" I said smiling.

...

"Bodyguard?" Alice said surprised "Edward are you sure you are not related to Jasper?" she asked laughing.

We had gone at my dad's place and we were all together to discuss the new situation. The three of the boys were determined to make sure that we would be safe so each of us would have a bodyguard to be safe - except from Rosalie - Emmett decided that she was important so he was going to move to Forks until she graduated and then they would leave together for LA where Rosalie could find a job as a model. I was happy for them they had planned their life.

Surprisingly when Edward told dad about his idea he agreed immediately and he said that he would take back everything he had said to him. Of course nothing compared to the fact that when he heard about Emmett staying to protect Rose he told him that he had his blessing to marry her and that he was proud that his girls were as safe as they would possible be.

...

The next day Angela Weber, Edward's manager wasn't really happy that the rumors were true. Not because the entire world now knew but because she hadn't meet me so far. We called her through Skype and she kept pouting and whining telling that it was her job to approve the girlfriend of her Edward.

As they both told me they knew each other since they were teenagers and they were good friends.

Esme and Carlisle were thrilled and Esme said to ""her girls"" as she called us three huge boxes which had inside three beautiful outfits and she send for Charlie and Sue an expensive italian painting that I was sure it costed more than our house.

Our house... I smiled at that. After Sue and me redecorated the house I really felt it cozy and amazing. Sue even though didn't move in yet she was around all the time and she just made our lives full.

The most surprising thing of all was my dad's relationship with Edward, Jasper and Emmett. They were like buddies and they were actually did things together. They took Charlie to watch football, he took them for fishing and the most brilliant thing? They arrange a meeting with my dad's favorite actor. Mel Gibson. Amazing or what?

So as the days were passing and the time where we would have to go to school I was falling more and more about Edward and if it was hard to let him go before now was impossible.

One time I told him and he had smiled wide. "Baby girl it's not a good bye. It will never be a good bye. It will be I see you soon. Whatever happen Bella, whatever get in the way at the end I will always come running to you. You are my girl after all" he had said and then we kissed and made love. It wasn't a good-bye... It was a see you soon.

**SWEET AT THE END I KNOW SO THIS IS FOR TODAY BECAUSE I HAVE TO STUDY FOR MY EXAMS**


	29. Chapter 29

**I know I know today I was late to upload a chapter but my ear hurts again and I had to support a friend...so... but here I am again  
**

This week had been... interesting. Edward gave an interview about our relationship but I refuse to talk and paparazzi started to follow us everywhere and we spend as much time as we could because he was hoping that by the time he was gone they would be satisfied. Something that never happened.

Edward left. Even though he tried to convince both Angela and me that it would be ok to stay with me for a few days we managed to persuade him that I would be fine. Firstly I had Emmett with me. Being my best's friend boyfriend he followed us everywhere and I was happy for them. And secondly he already had found a bodyguard a guy named Sean and he was already here at Forks.

School started and they all waited for me and Alice to share our news. There were people who talked to us now even thought they didn't give a shit about us in the past, well for me anyway.

As Edward had said they were waiting for me and Alice outside of school every day to see if Jasper or Edward were there to pick us up... not cool at all.

They only thing that I enjoyed was when there were paparazzi outside of my house and Charlie went out and threaten them that he will arrest everyone.

"Dad I'm sorry" I said sighing "they are everywhere" I said feeling guilty .

"There's nothing you can do Bells. But are you sure that you are happy? That he makes you happy?" he asked and sat next to me.

"He makes me smile dad" I said

"Then we will deal with it. Look Bella I know that I wasn't supportive with this relationship at the beginning but I saw how much that boy loves you. Yes it was too soon and quick and that terrifies me but I am your father and I will always support you" he said and right there Chief Charlie Swan the tough cop pulled me in a hug and kissed my hair.

"I support you too dad" I said smiling.

After that day everything went back to normal... sort of. Rosalie kept looking distracted and sometimes, when Emmett wasn't there was sad. Alice and I had noticed that days ago but we didn't want to pressure her but she wasn't our friend anymore. The Rosalie we knew was a happy person but now she was just kept talking to us and plan her future with Emmett but something was off.

So one night that Charlie was at Sue's place for the night - since he didn't wanted to bring Edward here for the night Sue couldn't stay here as well - I invited Rose and Alice over.

I smiled remembering my argument with Charlie.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_**After the passionate night we had at the house he had rented the same night we decided to stay at my place. Of course I didn't know Charlie's reaction at this decision.**_

_**"There's no way Bella, you are seventeen. If Edward wants to stay here he can have the couch" he said smiling**_

_**"Sue was sleeping at the couch the first day I found her here?" I had asked mad**_

_**"Bella the only man who can sleep with you in my house will be your husband and correct me if I'm wrong I can't see any ring at your finger" he had argued and took Sue's hand but I stopped him.**_

_**"Well I'm sure that Sue doesn't wear a ring at her finger either so if Edward sleeps at the couch Sue is sleeping at my room as well" I had told him**_

_**"Isabella Marie Swan!" he had warned**_

_**"Chief Swan" I answered**_

_**We looked each other for a long time until we agreed that Edward would sleep at the couch and Sue at my room.**_

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]**  
_

"Ok Rosalie Hale what the hell is wrong with you?'' Alice asked and sat next to Rose

"Nothing, everything is fine" Rosalie asked.

"Rose give up the act! We know you and something is really off" I told her

"Girls really I'm fine" she said

"It's something wrong with Emmett?" Alice asked

We expected to assure us that Emmett was the best thing that happened to her and that she was good because Rosalie needed more pressure to tell us if something was wrong but we didn't expect her to start crying and sobbing.

"Honey what's wrong?" Alice asked worried and wrapped her arms around Rosalie's shoulder

"It's Royce" she said crying.

Royce was a college boy and Rosalie's first boyfriend. When Rosalie met him, she was sixteen and she was excited. We all were. Royce was nice, kind, he seemed to care for us and when he had free time he went with us in small restaurants and nice movies. He was acting like our brother, for me and Alice, and he seemed like the perfect guy for Rosalie.

However things changed quickly. One night he invited Rosalie to some kind of a festival, something that had been organised by his brotherhood and she was nervous because she wanted to have sex with him but she wasn't ready.

That night me and Alice promised to her that we would be awake at Alice's home and we would wait for her to return and tell us everything. It was late when Alice's phone rung and we both heard Rosalie's panicked voice.

Immediately we called Charlie - her dad was busy with something - and he went to pick her up and brought her to Alice.

Rosalie told us that she had changed her mind and she didn't want to have sex with Royce and she had told him.

_**[FLASHBACK HALLOWEEN 2012 SUNDAY NIGHT 4.15 PM(I am not sure if it's right I meant that it was 4.15 in the morning)]**_

_**"I told him I didn't want it, that I wasn't ready and just changed" Rosalie said crying. **_

_**She had dressed as sexy nurse. Her dress was ruined. Some buttons were missing and the right shoulder was ripped. Her eyeliner was running from her eyes as she was crying and she had marks to her body.**_

_**"What do you mean he changed Rose" Alice asked and gave to her a cup of hot chocolate**_

_**"He started yelling saying that I just couldn't turn him on and then walk away, he told me that I owned him because he was nice to you and he told me that if I didn't do it he will break up with me" she cried harder and hugged me tight.**_

_**"Rose you know that you don't have to do it right?" I asked and she nodded**_

_**"I tried to calm him down but he grabbed me and went to his bedroom... he...he... threw me to his bed...and..." she cried harder unable to talk.**_

_**"Rose it's ok you don't have to tell us more sweetie everything is going to be ok" Alice soothed her and kissed her hair.**_

_**We didn't put pressure on her more. Alice helped her change and took care of her while I talked to my dad.**_

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

It was a few months later that she told us that Royce was close enough to rape her if his friend hadn't stop him. My dad had found her to wait for him at the parking lot.

"What happened with Royce?" Alice asked

"I keep thinking of that night" she whispered like it was a secret "I can't do that with Emmett" she said and sniffed

"Rose, Emmett is not Royce ok? And I'm sure he will understand" I assured her

"I am afraid that he will be mad if I tell him that..." she started

"You had a life before him?" Alice cut her off " that you had a scary experience? Rose it wasn't your fault and if Emmett can't get that he doesn't deserve you. Tell him how you feel and what happened and I am sure that he will support you" Alice said and kissed her cheek.

Rosalie nodded and wrapped her arms around us smiling. Finally a real smile.

"Thank you girls" she said and kissed our cheeks.

We both smiled and giggled.

We spend the rest of the night laughing and giggling because it doesn't matter that we had boyfriends now... Rosalie and Alice were, they are and they will always be my bests friends, my girls, my support, my sisters...


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello I am here again!  
**

I felt weak, I was dizzy and I had thrown up twice already. I felt like my eyes were burning and I couldn't move at all. And it was the third day I was like this.

A week had passed since Rosalie told us what was wrong with her and eventually she talked to Emmett and he reassured her that he he would be with her not matter what. Her parents had gone to a trip so she was staying with Emmett now and honestly we couldn't approach the house. Once me and Alice tried and we heard moans, giggles and screams of passion so we stayed away.

"Come on Belly boo time for school" I heard Emmett's voice and smiled.

Emmett waw coming over every day but he didn't stay long. When I asked the reason he had said that he was making sure that I was going to school and that I was fine. I really didn't mind because I loved this crazy bug bear.

I walked downstairs and made breakfast for me and Sean, my bodyguard. Sean was like a really good friend, when Charlie stayed at Sue's place or when he had the night shift, Sean was coming over and stayed with me. He didn't talk much but he was a cool guy. He just watching tv or reading a newspaper and occasionally he checked on me.

Of course I didn't tell to anybody that I didn't feel well because I knew that they would be overreacting. Edward would go crazy if he knew that I was ill... My Edward...

He had finished his shooting and his movie would be out very soon but he couldn't come yet. He had some errands to run with Esmé but we were talking everyday and we emailed each other.

Of course I missed him. I missed his touch, his kisses ,his body... well you get the idea.

"Ms Swan are you ready?" Sean asked as soon as I drunk my milk

"Sean how many times I have to ask you to call me Bella?" I asked rolling my eyes "And yes I am ready we can go. Don't forget we are picking up Alice today. Mathew can't do it" I reminded him.

Alice's bodyguard, Mathew had to leave for something so we were picking up Alice for school.

We got into the car and silently we arrived at her house. She was out immediately smiling widely.

"Good morning sunshine" I said cheerfully

"Good morning Bells, good morning Sean" she got to the back seat with me and she smiled wide.

"What?" I asked looking at her

"You are hiding something" she said and looked at me

"Nope nothing" I said feeling nervous

"Bellaaaaaa" she sung and she smiled more

"Not now" I said simply.

...

"YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Alice said clapping her hands

Me, Rosalie and Alice were at the back yard and I had told them how I was feeling.

"Alice be quiet and no I am not" I said only Alice could assume something like that

"How are you so sure?" she demanded disappointed

"Because mother nature remembered me last week. I know that maybe is the flu but I don't want to tell to anybody because they would be worried" I said calmly

"Bella it's just a flue why you keep it a secret?" Rosalie asked

"Ok Charlie for the last week stay every night at Sue's if he learn that I have the flu he will come back home and he is really happy to ruin that for him. If Sue learn about me she will feel guilty for keeping Charlie away and if Edward learn about this he will be worried over something unimportant!" I told them immediately

"Ok here what we will do. I'll take care of you and Rosalie will keep Emmett busy so he won't tell anything to Edward. Fair enough?" Alice asked and I nodded.

...

After school Alice came at home with me and I lied down feeling exhausted. She made soup for me and she left a glass of water next to me and ordered me to go to bed.

I knew that I didn't have much choices since I wouldn't be able to go to school tomorrow. Today I was really tired and I could tell that I had a fever.

As I was ready to sleep my phone rung.

"Hey beautiful" Edward's velvet voice made me smile

"Hello handsome"

"How is my little girl?" he asked cheerfully

"I'm fine baby and my baby boy?" I asked teasingly "you shouldn't sleep by now?" I asked

"Yes but I wanted to hear your voice. Are you sure you are ok? You sound tired and a little off" he said

"Yes baby I am just tired from school" I said and I felt something at my stomach

"Ok sweetie, what you will do now?" He asked again

"I'll sleep for a couple of hours and then I will hung out with Alice" I answered "Baby I need to go now I'll talk you soon I love you" I hung up quickly and run to the bathroom emptying my lunch at the toilet.

"Bella you should see a doctor" Alice was in an instant next to me holding my hair

"I'm fine really"

"Yeah I can see that! Go to bed and tomorrow we are calling the doctor and don't argue young lady"

I went to bed and closed my eyes tired. There wasn't any point to argue with Alice when she made up her mind or when she was worried. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep immediately.

When I started to wake up I felt warm...I mean really warm like I was on fire. I opened my eyes and I saw dark, how many hours I was asleep? The most weird thing was that I felt someone next to me.

"Alice go away you will get sick" I whispered and tried to get away from her hug

"So every time I am away you are spooning with Alice? Hmmm I will have to have a word with the little pixie" the velvet voice whispered in my ear

"Edward?" I gasped and turned to face him "Edward what are you doing here? You were supposed to be at LA! How many hours I've been asleep? Where is Alice? Did she call you to come here? Did..." I was cut off by his lips.

"Alice called me because you were sleeping for twenty four hours and you had high fever, I came here as soon as I could and yes I was supposed to be at LA but my stubborn girlfriend was ill. The doctor said that you have the flu and that you would be better in a few days. So you will stay at bed and we will take care of the rest." he said calmly

"Where is Charlie?" I asked

"Charlie and Sue are downstairs. Now would you like to explain the reason you didn't tell us about that?" Edward asked serious

"I didn't want to worry you. It's just a flu it;s nothing important"

"Bella you are important. I want to know everything. I wouldn't come if I knew this from the beginning but imagine how it made me feel when Alice called worried that she couldn't wake you up" he said and wrapped his arms around my waist. "go back to sleep but we are not over"

"I love you Edward" I curled into his arms

"You are stupid and stubborn but I love you my Bella"

**I wrote this chater again and again but that was the best I could do... I hope to like it...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey I'm here again! how are you? thank you for your reviews guys I want you to know that I want to answer to your reviews but I am reading for my exams and I don't have much time... **

Last night I remember I had an amazing dream. I saw that my Edward heard about me being ill and he came to take care of me. I sighed wishing to be true and then I felt it. A body next to me, a hot breath on my neck, an arm wrapped around me. It wasn't a dream it was true.

I turned to face him and smiled wide. He looked like an angel. His face was peaceful, his lips pouty beg for me to kiss them and his hair were messy as usual. My angel.

"You are staring" he said smiling

"I am watching" I argued

"It's rather annoying" he said and smiled softly

"It's romantic" I insisted

He smiled wide and put a pillow between my face and his hiding from me. **(yeah if that reminds you something is from vampire diaries season one) **

"Come on baby I haven't see your face for almost a month! I missed it" I said pouting and he pulled me closer.

"How are you baby? Better?" he asked worried

"I still feel dizzy and I am a little cold" I answered truthfully

"Ok today you will stay at the bed all day and you will let me to take care of you" he said and kissed my lips softly

"Ok Dr Cullen" I said giggling

All day I was alone with Edward. He made soup for me, he brought my medicine, he helped me with my homework, he woke me up when I had to change clothes and he held my hair every time I run to the bathroom to throw up.

He helped me to take a shower that really helped me to relax and then he help me to get to the bed .

"Sue persuade your dad to stay there tonight, Emmett will go with Rosalie to a small place at Seattle ,he said that someone has to show her how important she is and Alice will have a big surprise" He announced smiling

"What surprise?" I asked smiling

"Jasper is coming. He has a few days off and he wants to spend them with her"

"No fair you will be all together and I will be here ill and alone" I pouted

"We will be here with you honey. I'll be here with you" he whispered as he bend his head down and kissed my neck.

**(WARNING: LEMMON)**

"Do you promise?" I asked whispering and held his head there.

This time I felt like I was on fire but it has nothing to do with the fever. This time I was on fire by his lips and his hands that were roaming to my body. I felt weak by his skills and I didn't want nothing more than to take me already.

He brought his lips to mine and I run my hands at his body and started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped my hands.

"Baby you are ill we will not have sex" he said as he licked my neck

"Then maybe you should stop this" I whispered again

"Silly Bella, I said we won't have sex not that I won't make you feel good" he winked and smiled "now enjoy it"

Very carefully he took off my t-shirt and he wrapped his lips around my nipple. I felt him sucking it softly and I couldn't hold the moans and the sighs of pleasure that he was causing me.

I had my eyes closed and I could feel his hand which running softly down to my stomach and he softly took off my shorts and panties teasing my nipples with tongue at the same time.

I was moaning and when I felt two long fingers to enter me I arched my back pushing myself to him.

"My Bella, I love to watching you like this" he whispered thrusting his fingers fast into my and running his tongue into my belly button.

He licked my belly button and curl his fingers inside of me making me scream his name in pleasure. Everytime I was close to my orgasm he stopped letting me calm down and the he started thrusting faster and harder.

I was begging him, screaming his name, sobbing to let me cum but he was restless. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of me, he was pinching my clit and biting my sensitive nipples playing my body.

"Edward please" I begged

He smiled to me and bend his head down to me. As he curled his fingers I felt his tongue lick my clit and I screamed again in pleasure. He kept licking me and teasing me until finally he let me cum.

I yelled his name and arched my back as my orgasm took over me and I found my release.

When I calmed down Edward held me into his arms whispering sweet things into my ear and stroking my hair. After a few minutes he started sing softly:

**Life was like a moonless night**  
** Shrouded in the stars**  
** Beauty can be such a fright**  
** But now you're in my arms**

** You are my life now**  
** Can't you see**  
** I'd cross oceans**  
** I'd swim seas**  
** To be with you**  
** That's enough for me.**

** Your face is like a poison**  
** Intoxicating me**  
** How can we live forever**  
** When our love can never be.** (It is Bella's lullaby. If you search Bella's Cullen lullaby at google you'll find it)

I closed my eyes and I stayed in his arms smiling and happy. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be ill after all.

**Yay or nay?let me know what you think... see you tomorrow  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey I'm here again! how are you? thank you for your reviews guys I want you to know that I want to answer to your reviews but I am reading for my exams and I don't have much time... **

"Bella you don't have to do this we can order something, you are ill you need to get some rest" Edward said and he tried to stop me again from going to the kitchen

"Edward I love you but shut up. Today it will be the first day that we will be all together, my friends are happy, you are here so I want everything to be perfect" I said smiling "besides I feel better. I am a little cold yes but I am not dizzy anymore" I said as I kissed his lips and opened the fridge.

It was the truth after Edward's... treatment I felt much better and when I woke up I was just fine. I still had fever but I was much better and the fact that my friends would coming over for the day made me feel amazing. Charlie had called to check on me and I persuade him that I was fine and that he should go to his girl. My poor daddy for the last two days was by my side just taking care of me with Edward. However it was hard for just the two of them so they decided to call Rosalie and Alice to come over.

I giggled as I remembered that night they had to call them.

**[FLASHBACK TWO DAYS AGO. NIGHT]**

**Edward was still sleeping next to my bed and Charlie was half laying half sitting at the chair in the corner of my room. I had taken my medicine and I was sleeping but I felt sweaty and I woke up.**

**I didn't want to wake them, they were both tired because they had stayed up all day for me.**

**I stood up and it was like I turn on a switch because they were both awake and alert the moment my foot touch the floor. Both Edward and Charlie helped back at the bed.**

**"Dad, Edward calm down I was just sweaty and I wanted to change and take a bath" I said simply**

**"I'll find a pair of new pj's" my dad said**

**"Charlie someone have to help her in there"**

**"You won't get in the shower with my daughter" said serious**

**"And you will?" Edward asked**

**"Maybe we should call Rosalie and Alice" my dad decided.**

**"Dad it's three in the morning they will be asleep. I can get in there by my own"**

**"You call Rosalie I call Alice?" Edward asked and dad nodded.**

**My friends were at my house five minutes later. As they were trying to help me Charlie and Edward were hovering above me useless and asking questions to Rosalie and Alice.**

**"Charlie go to play with Edward and Emmett we take it from here" Alice had said and helped me up**

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"Why are you giggling baby?" Edward asked as wrapped his arms around me

"Just remembering something" I said giggling " Are you good at the kitchen?" I asked

"Let's find out" he turned me around and crashed his lips to mine. His hands were under my t-shirt and he was massaging my breasts.

"Edward" I gasped when he let me to breathe "I really like this but I didn't mean it like that" I said and moaned when his lips kissed my neck.

"Why not?" he asked smiling

"Baby please?" I asked pleading and I pout

He sighed and let me go. I was on fire and I wanted him back the moment he let me but I had to concentrate.

"You make the salad" I said smiling and kissed his cheek.

We worked together for half an hour and as soon as we finished the door bell rung.

"Belly boo you are alive" Emmett said as soon as he saw me and picked me up crushing me to his hug

"It's nice to see you too Em" I said smiling and hugged him back

"Emmett please don't kill my girlfriend" Edward said laughing leaning casually at the door frame

"Hello Bella glad to see you better" Jasper kissed my hand the moment Emmett let me

I blushed and mumble a thank you. Jasper always making me blush. His smile, his manners everything were too much to handle. Maybe it was the fact that before I discover Edward's film I had a little crush on him. Not that I would change Edward but still.

"Jasper stop hitting on my girl" Edward said playfully and pulled me into his arms.

"Boys" Rosalie said and shook her head "how are you sweetie?" she asked and kissed my cheek

"Bella!" Alice got into the house and hugged me tight "I brought you a gift" she said smiling "You since you couldn't come with us at the mall last Saturday" she continued and gave me a bag

"Alice I really hope it's not a skirt or high heels" I said pleading

"Bella you are my best friend maybe some times I put pressure on you but not now that you are ill. I think that this will be perfect for you"

I opened the bag and I found a pair of faint blue, skinny jeans and a beautiful blue top. They are not exactly my style but they were clothes that I would be able to wear them.

"Thank you Alice" I sad smiling

"Not me sweetie your boyfriend" Alice said smiling.

We all sat down and I served the dishes. I was happy to see them all together we had weeks to be all like that. That night we talked about everything and we were in our little happy bubble.

After dinner we put a movie on and I curled next to Edward enjoying his hug. Of course I didn't pay attention to the movie, I was busy to enjoy Edwards lips on my cheek, neck and shoulder and his strong arms around me.

"What's wrong with you today" I whispered giggling

"I'm in love baby and I'm relieved to see you better" he whispered back and claimed my lips. He looked into my eyes and kiss my cheek.

I smiled wide and kiss his nose giggling and I held his arms around me as I watched the happily ever after of the movie.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello I am here again! I told from the beginning that this story will not have drama or angst Please respect that. thank you for your reviews and thank you for putting it to your favorites and for following it :)  
**

After that lunch each couple wanted sometime alone since we didn't know for how long Edward and Jasper would be here. So my days were like this : School, Edward, homework, Edward, lunch, Edward, dinner, Edward and I couldn't be happier for this.

However lately my dad was hanging out with Charlie very often. I liked to see them together it was like father and son and that made me smile. I mean honestly who wouldn't be happy but for the last two days they were disappearing together, they whispering all the time and they were exchanging looks. Weird!

Sunday found me and Sue together at the house again since Charlie and Edward had left quickly saying something about fishing and bonding time together.

"Ok that's beyond weird!" I said as they left staring at the door "Seriously what's going on?" I asked Sue

"I don't know Bella maybe they want to bond or maybe your dad trying to persuade him not to take his little girl away" Sue joked and put in front of me a glass of orange juice

"Sue they are going out every day for the last two weeks. I don't know but whatever it is it starts getting on my nerves!" I said mad.

"Bella relax, eventually we will find out what they are planning" she said softly and smiled "So no big plans with your girls?" she asked sitting next to me

"No. Emmett and Rosalie have left for the weekend, you know some alone time is in order and Jasper took Alice to LA for the weekend to spend some time with his parents" I said smiling

"At LA for the weekend?" Sue asked

"Yeah, it is hard for us but not for a movie star like Jasper and Edward" I said smiling

"When you got there did you had fun? At Christmas break" she asked suddenly

"I... Sue we..." I tried to cover it but I couldn't

"I know Bella it's ok" she said smiling

"How?" I asked surprised

"I was in love before Bella... I am now too. Every time we were calling you, you were laughing, you were sounding like you were up to the sky. I knew that something had changed you and when we met Edward I found out what was it. Love! So you are trying to persuade me that you lost the chance to spend Christmas with your new boyfriend at his home when you knew that there wasn't any way for your father to find out? Because I won't believe it" she said smiling. "A mother always knows Bella" she said laughing at my reaction.

"Did you tell dad about this?" I asked nervous

"Of course not Bella. This will be our secret. Maybe when you get married we will tell them" she said and I laughed.

We spend the day cooking and cleaning the house and late at the afternoon Edward and Charlie returned and told us to get ready because Rosalie and Alice were back in town and we would meet them at Port Angeles to have dinner all together.

I was disappointed that Rosalie and Alice didn't tell me that they would return but I was happy because my girls were back in town.

I wore a white strapless dress that Alice had bought me for my birthday - I really didn't want it but my dad asked me and that was a first - and high heels. I walked downstairs smiling and I saw Edward waiting for me wearing - OH GOD - a tux.

"Hello handsome" I said smiling and wrapped my arms around him

"Hello gorgeous. Are you ready?" he said and kissed my cheek

"Yeap we wait for dad and Sue" I said smiling

"Yes about that I will pick up Sue today. Your dad wants to ride with you" he said smiling, kissed my hand and when dad came downstairs - wearing a tux too - he left to go and pick up Sue.

I got into the car and soon we were on our way to Port Angeles. My dad seemed nervous and I had this feeling that he wanted to tell me something but every time he tried to speak he never dared it.

"Ok Chief what's wrong? Spit it out" I ordered the third time he closed his mouth

"I don't understand Bella what you are talking about" he said and smiled softly

"Dad please" I said rolling my eyes

He sighed and pulled over and stopped the car.

"We need to talk Bells" he said nervous

"Dad what happened?" I asked concerned now

"Bella I don't know what to tell you and maybe I should have talk to you earlier but I was nervous" he said avoiding my eyes

"Dad? Tell me" I insisted

"Today I... today I will ask Sue to marry me" he said

"You will what? And you didn't tell me? Why dad?" I asked

"I was afraid Bells... don't be mad please I wanted to tell you that's the reason I wanted to drive with you today. If you don't want me to I will forget everything and I'll let her go" he said in panic

"Dad calm down!" I said hugging him "daddy you are alone for years and I'm happy you found someone to make your live. I love you daddy and today when you are proposing I will be there smiling and be happy for you" I said honestly and kissed his cheek.

...

The plan was to propose her after dinner and before the desert but we had finished and my dad still hadn't made any move, at all. He was looking at Sue nervous and he was drinking a lot but still... nothing.

We were trying to keep the conversation to give him more time but if he didn't do something soon we would have to go because A) he would be drunk and B) Sue would understand something.

Finally he gave us a small nod. Alice kept Sue busy talking to her as my dad fell to his knee and cough softly. Sue turned and immediately her eyes filled with tears.

"This year was difficult. We had to hide from Bella our relationship, I had to deal with Renée who wanted money, I had to take care a lot of things. But every time I had a difficulty you were there. I never imagined that I would see that way my best fried's widow but here I am thinking my life without you and I feel sad desperate. I was alone for a long time and I found the person that I want to spend my life with. Sue will you make me happy by accepting to be my wife?" he asked and offer her a velvet box.

Sue opened the box and she left speechless. The ring was a beautiful oval diamond ring and it's stone has a deep blue color.

"Charlie I can't believe this. I don't know what to say" she said smiling and her tears rolled down her cheeks

"Yes would be a great answer" he said smiling "you know I am not that young and that knee really hurts" he joked again and I rolled my eyes

"Yes" she answered

Charlie slipped the ring to her finger, picked her up and twirled her around smiling happy. It was the first time that I saw my dad that happy.

I smiled wide and congratulate them both.

"Welcome to the family Sue" I said smiling and kissed her cheek "you are perfect for him" I said smiling and then I hugged my dad.

"Well done dad" I joked

"Hey Bells" my dad said smiling "Edward still sleeping at the couch... Sue has a ring now"

We all laughed out loud and we spend the rest of the night celebrating.

**Here we are Charlie proposed! A the next chapter our couple will have a problem but as always they will deal with it together. It won't be drama or angst but Bella will have sad thoughts... A spoiler: Someone from Edwards past appear and make an announcement that will upset everyone.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey I'm here again! how are you? thank you for your reviews guys I want you to know that I want to answer to your reviews but I am reading for my exams and I don't have much time... **

As I was sleeping I felt someone next to me and I turned my head to face my beautiful boy.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I hissed

"I wanted to go hold you Bella" he said softly and he wrapped his arms around me

"Edward my dad..."

"Do you really believe that Charlie will celebrate his engagement by watching his daughter? I am sure that right now he and Sue..."

"Ewww Edward he is my dad" I whispered frowning and he laughed softly.

"Are you ok with this?" he asked worried

"As long as he is happy I don't really care" I said smiling for my dad "but I'm kind of mad for telling you before me. I am his daughter" I said pouting

"He needed me. He wanted to plan something and he was nervous. He was worried that you won't agree with this" he said and stroked my hair

"I do. Renée have done enough damage to him and her latter demand was... too much" I said thoughtful

"Hey I didn't tell you. I talked with my lawyer and he said that Charlie doesn't have to pay anything. Anyway Renée can't do anything because you don't want to follow her" He said and kissed my cheek

"Wait do you mean that we don't have to give her money?" I asked smiling

"Nope" he said and kissed my nose

"Did you tell Charlie?" I asked

"I think that this is something you have to talk with him. You know you are his family but I want you to know that there is always a way out" he said and kissed my lips.

I kissed my thoughtful boyfriend and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I opened my mouth and he stroked his tongue with mine softly as I massaged his soft hair.

"Bella" he growled and touched his forehead to mine "we can't. I pushed my luck by coming here" he said softly and kissed my neck

"It's your fault" I said breathless

He smiled and we curled up together as I felt asleep feeling safe into his arms.

...

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" I heard my dad yell and I got up quickly

"Dad... I...we ... we didn't... it was..." I stuttered

"I would like an understandable explanation Isabella" he said still mad

"Oh Charlie calm down be thankful they are dressed" Sue said and I blushed immediately

"Sue she is my daughter!" my dad complained

"Do you want to remind you last night?" she asked putting her hands at her hips glaring him

"SUE he is my dad" I said closing my ears.

Edward simply chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist "Chief Swan I could never disrespect you I just wanted to talk to Bella and we fell asleep but I promise I won't do it again if that is inconvenient for you" Edward said politely

"I trust you son" he said serious and he walked downstairs

I followed shaking my head. I tried to convince him but no, he doesn't believe his daughter but her boyfriend. Who was that guy and what he had done to my overprotective father.

"He loves you more than me" I complaint to Edward

"If that makes you feel better my mother would trade me for you" he said laughing

We ate breakfast all together and we were discussing our plans for the day when Edward's phone rung. He picked it up smiling  
"Hey Ang how are you?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Calm down Angela what's wrong? Yes Angela talk slower what happened? What?That is impossible!"

Soon he turned serious and he shot off his chair and open the tv looking back to me worried.

**_"Today, the Victoria's secret model Jane Volturi announced that she had a beautiful baby boy named Alec. The beautiful model refused until now to tell the baby's father but today she make the announcement that her baby's father is the famous actor Edward Cullen. As she support the two of them met at a party nine months ago and they spend the night together. But let's just see what the model said to the press"_ **

I was staring at the tv and I saw Jane to smile sweetly at the camera having in her arms her baby boy. Nine months ago... I tried to see the resemblance between Edward and the baby but I couldn't. However it was just a little baby. I didn't know what to believe and Edward's face was unreadable.

_**"With Edward we met nine months ago and we flirted. We drunk, we danced and we had fun but as it seems we forgot something important. I never told Edward about the baby but I am willing to give him a chance and we could be a family together. Me and our son we will wait for him. So let me introduce you Alec Cullen" she said and raised the baby above her head.**_

I was frozen, I was looking at Edward and then back at the tv. He didn't move at all as I passed next to him crying the only thing I heard was Sue calling my name and Charlie to tell Edward to leave our house and then... nothing.

**Don't worry I promised no drama so everything will be fine see you at the next chapter. Question: Do you want next chapter to be EPOV?  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**I decided not to let you wait for long and since already I have eight reviews I'll update one more chapter. Don't worry I said no drama and there won't be any drama.  
**

I was sitting in my room curled into a ball at my bed and I was thinking hard. It had been three long hours and I had come up with something. That I didn't care. I was in love with Edward and I knew that every person had a past.

I didn't care about a past though, I cared about my present and future and I wanted to have Edward in my life. I didn't care if that meant that a baby would be in. I would stand by his side and I would support him. I couldn't let him go.

I closed my eyes sighing and I felt Sue's arms around me, comforting me.

"I betrayed him Sue. I promised that I would always wait for him to explain and I just let him" I sobbed in her hug

"It's ok sweetie everything will be fine" she promised and kissed my hair

**EPOV**

It wasn't possible! Yes I had one night stand with Jane. I was drunk and she was sexy as hell and I was confused. Nobody could blame me I had the life and the money that it was hard to be gained in my age.

I was there with Jasper but he had gone home early because he had an interview the next morning.

Jane had approached me and we talked, drunk and... then I remember next morning when I tried to escape without her to understand me. But I used protection and maybe she could fool everybody else but not me! That "event" had happened seven months ago. The baby wasn't early or she would have said it and as far as I know Jane was always after money if she was pregnant by me she would have come and face me earlier.

"Edward I want you out of my house this instant!" Charlie said again mad

My Bella had left the room sad and crying and all of that was my mistake. How could I blame her she had just heard that her boyfriend had a baby with another woman. I had to explain to her.

"Edward are you ok?" Angela asked worried

I forgot that I had still Angela waiting.

"I want a DNA test" I said quickly "call Jane and tell her that I want a DNA test and let me know when ok?" I hanged up and turn to face Charlie.

"Charlie let me talk to her" I begged

"Explain what? That you have a son?"

"Charlie that kid isn't mine. Yes I slept with her but seven months ago and not nine and since she by herself told that she had the baby nine months ago prove that it isn't mine. She can fool whoever she want but not me" I said begging him to believe me

"And how do I know you are telling the truth?" Charlie asked

"You don't Charlie I'll explain but first I need to talk with Bella. Look a month now you trust me with her and you let me be into her life let me prove that I deserve her" I begged

"I really don't know Edward" Charlie said sighing

"Charlie? Let him talk to her" Sue said softly and nodded to me

I walked towards Bella's room hesitant and open the door softly. Her little body was curled like the first time I saw her, she was scared. Soft sobs were escaping from her mouth and all I wanted was to reach for her, hug her, comfort her but I didn't know if I was allowed anymore.

"Bella?"

The moment she heard my voice she got up from her bed and fell right into my arms and everything was right again.

"I'm so sorry Edward I'm so sorry I overreacted but it was hard only the image of you with her and I was in pain Edward because I thought that you will leave me for her and of course I know you have a past everyone has but please baby don't leave me please, please, please stay with me and..."

She was rumbling again and again and as she was talking her voice was becoming more panicked and she was crying more so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her.

I had to pull away to explain so I sat at her bed and pulled her at my lap and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and kissed her hair. "Let me explain love ok?" I asked and she just nodded.

"I had an one night stand with Jane. I was drunk but I always use protection Bella I am careful with those things and I slept with her seven months ago. Everyone knows that Jane cares about money... a lot so if that baby was mine she would have told me as soon as she discovered the pregnancy. I am absolutely sure that the baby isn't mine so I will ask for a DNA test" I told her calmly

"And if it's yours? You will leave me?" she asked and I saw the panic in her eyes again

"Bella I would never leave you sweetie" I kissed her cheek

"And you are sure that the baby wasn't delivered early?" she asked softly

"I would know trust me" I said confident

"I believe you. Edward I don't care if you have a baby or ten it was just a shock that's all" she said to me and kissed my cheek "I love you" she said

"I love you too baby girl"

"So when will you do that test?" she asked as she was curled up my hug and she was running softly her finger to my chest.

"I told Angela to take care of that" I said and stroked her face "What are you thinking baby?" I asked

"How easy it was to believe her. For a moment I doubt you but I promise Edward as soon as I calmed down I decided to support you" she said and kissed my cheek.

"It's ok Bells I understand. Now can we go together to explain to your dad as well because I'm sure he wants to kill me" I said and finally my girl giggled

I kissed her lips softly but we were rudely interrupted by Rosalie and Alice who got into the room and were looking at me furious.

"Edward Cullen I hope you have a good explanation because I swear to God I will cut your balls and shove them down to your throat" Rosalie yelled

Oh boy. Right now Charlie seemed a pice of cake...

**See I told you no drama :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello I am here again! in eleven days I'll go to see my mom and I'll be off for two months so I'll try hard to finish the story until then. I discovered that I made a huge mistake so I'll make it clear here... Angela is Bella's friend and Zafrina is Edward's manager. I am so sorry for the confussion but with exams going on I am really exhausted.  
**

"And you have to leave now?" I asked pouting

It was a week after the big news from Jane and Zafrina,Edward's manager , had already made contact with the Cullen's family doctor so Edward would have the DNA test he wanted. He was sure that the baby wasn't his and the fact that Jane refused at the beginning was encouraging enough.

"Baby I have to go" he said and kissed my nose

So here we are at the airport saying goodbye to Edward. I didn't want him to leave. I looked at Alice who was inside Jasper's hug and Rosalie who was kissing Emmett and I felt jealous.

Edward wouldn't return until next month and it was hard to let him go.

"You better call me" I said pouting

"Every hour baby I promise"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him in passion knowing that I will miss that sensation.

"I love you" he called as he disappeared from my sight and I run straight into Alice's open arms.

...

_**"These past few days could be described as a disaster for the young actor Edward Cullen. Jane's announcement was ready to ruin his relationship. Hoever his manager announced last night tha his had a test DNA and he was able to prove that the baby wasn't his. Jane's manager hasn't make an announcement yet though her fans are disappointed for her"**_

"I told you baby I was sure" Edward whispered in my ear

We were talking every day on the phone and he had called me late at night -late at night for me anyway- and told me to log in to the internet and he send me a link.

I was happy that all of this was over and I yawned "Baby even though I hate it I have to leave you. I'll call you tomorrow after school" I promised

"Ok princess sweet dreams"

...

I was happy and excited. Everyone seemed to know now that I was Edward's girl and that all of the baby story was over. Sean stuck with me everywhere my friends were happy having their boyfriends with them, my dad was in love and Edward had changed.

Not in a bad way. He was still in love with me but he was being... generous.

The first morning after the results he send me a small velvet box that contained a diamond necklace.

I was clapping and smiling because let's be honest a girl loves diamonds. The next day he had send me a beautiful red dressed that reached the floor. The dress was stapless and it had a small black rose at the center of the skirt. It was so beautiful.

But the presnts didn't stop there. Every day returning from school I found a gift from Edward. So in a week I had a new phone, a new laptop, dresses, necklaces, earrings and many other stuffs.

I didn't know what had gotten into him but that wasn't a normal behavior.

Yes I was excited when I got the first three gifts but I didn't want him to think that I was with him for his money so maybe we should have a little talk.

As I was thinking all of that and listening to my radio the song was cut off

"And now the next song is from...wow ladies hold on... is from Edward Cullen for his beautiful girl...Bella enjoy your song"

**It's been said and done**  
**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**  
**And I guess right now here's another one**  
**So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em**  
**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**  
**A sinful, miracle, lyrical**  
**You've saved my life again**  
**And I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony**  
**There's no way to describe what you do to me**  
**You just do to me, what you do**  
**And it feels like I've been rescued**  
**I've been set free**  
**I am hypnotized by your destiny**  
**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**  
**You are... And I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**  
**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

**No one compares**  
**You stand alone, to every record I own**  
**Music to my heart that's what you are**  
**A song that goes on and on**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I love you...like a love song...**

Swoooooooooooon ok maybe I could tell him to stop buying me things and to start giving me songs that would be great.

"Uh... Bella can you come over here for a while?" I heard Sue's surprised voice

I run downstairs and walk out as I saw both Charlie and Sue to look stunned. I turned my head and in front of me was ... oh no he didn't! We would have a serious talk with Edward and I was going to find out what the hell had changed him so much!


	37. Chapter 37

**I am really happy that you liked the last chapter and I am thankful for your reviews they really made my entire day... thank you so so so so much  
**

"Baby did you like my gift?" Edward answered his phone and I could hear him smiling but I wasn't in the mood for that.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I growled "There is a monster outside of my house and I want to know the reason" I said mad as I was looking the black, heavy jeep. Or to be honest it was like a car but I was sure that it wasn't.

"It's your car love. I wanted you to be safe" he said softly

"Ok Edward seriously what's wrong? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I have money, you are my girl I want to give you everything is that a bad thing?" he asked

"oook and now tell me the real reason" I demanded

"I feel guilty. First there are picture of you in every magazine and they keep bothering you s you go to school and now all this stressful thing with Jane. So I decided to give you something" he said and he sounded sad

"Edward" I sighed and walked back inside the house and into my room for more privacy "I don't want expensive gifts. It's just too much honey. I don't need money and gifts I need you" I said softly

"But Bella if I can give you everything then why not to do it?" he asked

"Because it's too much" I insisted

"Baby for years I don't have anyone who I want to share everything with her but now I have you. Can't you just accept it?" he asked sighing

"ok how about this? I will accept these gifts but nothing more is that ok?" I asked. I felt like I was talking to a little boy

"No" I could imagine him pouting "but I will let it go for now"

"So how is everything back at home?" I asked and lie down on my bed

"Quiet, at least for now. Me and Zafrina won't let Jane alone after what she did. We hired a private investigator to search about her past and we will see what we can do. Also I have two more scripts to look and I have to take care for some things here" he said and sounded mad "I miss you Bella"

"I miss you too Edward, what things you have to do?" I asked sighing

"Actually is something like a surprise and before you totally freak out it's not just for you. Emmett's birthday is approaching and I thought to do something for him, you know since he took care of me all these years and now he is taking care of my girl." he said sweetly

Could he be more perfect? He was planning something for his brother birthday, my sweet boyfriend.

"Can't you tell to your girlfriend what are you planning?" I asked hopeful

"Sorry baby girl but no. I want this to be a surprise for all of you. Well I have to go now my Bella. I love you" he said and I smiled

"I love you too honey and no more presents you agreed" I said serious

"After the one which will arrive shortly no more gifts I swear"

"Edward" I whined but he had already hang up.

...

"Wow Bella that is...huge" Alice said when I parked outside of her house.

We had planned to go to the mall and I was picking up both of my friends. We wanted to have a girl time so we left Emmett and Jasper to do whatever they wanted to do and, because they were worried, we took Sean with us.

Sean was sitting quiet next to me looking at his phone and smiling softly.

"Ok mister what happened? You are smiling a lot since you came back" said glancing at him

"My parents adopted a little girl" he said smiling

"Come on Sean you are a bodyguard you should be serious" Alice teased

"Oh sorry" he said smiling and he put on his sunglasses and turned serious "Like this?" he asked

"No I like you better the other way" I said and he laughed.

We picked up Rosalie and we headed to the mall. We were talking, laughing and teasing Sean and we arrived to the mall.

We spend the entire time shopping for Sean's little new sister and by the time we were ready to leave we had bought dresses and toys that could be enough for the rest of her life.

We were walking outside of the mall when suddenly I saw a flash and I was blind for a while. And then I heard.

Voices were calling my name, they were yelling and pushing so they could take a picture of me. They were asking how I feel about Jane and her lies, where is Edward, if we broke up and who was that guy next to me.

Sean had one arm around my shoulder and the other around Alice's trying to protect both of us. Rosalie had hugged Alice too covering her face as we were walking toward the car.

A reporter tried to grab Alice's hand but Sean was faster and pushed him away.

Finally we managed to get into the car and all the energy left my body as tears were falling from my eyes.

"Bella are you hurt?" Rosalie asked worried

"No it was just the shock" I said and took a big breath

"Alice?'' she looked at our little friend

"No I'm fine" she smiled softly "This is getting harder and harder but if this is something I would have to deal to be with Jasper then I will deal with it"

"Hey Sean..." I started but he cut me off

"There's no way Bella. I will let them now, besides they will see it sooner or later" he said and started the car.

We drove in silence and I was worried for Edward's, Emmett's and jasper's reaction, though what I had not excepted was my dad's reaction. By the time I was back home Charlie was already there and he put into the jail three of the reporters that were in front of our house supporting that they were dangerous for me.

Sue was amused, I was worried that maybe he would be in trouble and Edward the next day send to Charlie brand new fishing equipment and two tickets for a three-day fishing trip for August.


	38. Chapter 38

**You know how thankful I am for reading my story. As I had said before no I don't have a beta because last time I trusted someone with my story I saw it in another fanfiction community. I really like your reviews but if you don't like it then don't read it. There are many amazing stories out there to read... Thank you again. **

"Daddy are you sure you'll be ok?" I asked as I put my last top into the suitcase and zip it

It had been a month since Edward had finished his movie and he had one more surprise for me. I would go with him to the premiere. For a month I was talking to him on the phone and I called him through Skype but I couldn't take it anymore. If he hadn't bought me my tickets I had gone to see him anyway. This distance was killing me.

Emmett and Jasper were already back to LA to help Edward and I would flight with Rosalie, Alice and Sean soon. So I had to make sure that my dad was ok with this.

"Bella I'll be fine" he said reassuringly "but today it's the last day you are missing school am I clear?" he asked and I nodded.

Due to manage to be as earlier as we could to LA we were going to miss school today. It was Friday and we were going to come back home at Monday morning. I was sure that I would be exhausted all of these days but I couldn't deny to Edward.

He had looked at me and he was pouting. His green eyes were pleading. "Please baby come here, it won't be the same without you." he had said and I was gone.

The door opened anda business like Sean walked into the house "Hurry up Bells the paparazzi knows. Alice and Rosalie are safe tat the car so now it's your turn. The airport's security wait for us."

Charlie kissed my cheek and Sue wrapped her arms around me and then I was ready to go. Sean was holding my suitcase with one hand and the other was resting at my back and he was looking around.

This month paparazzi had discover Rosalie too. Emmett and Rose kept it secret as much as was possible hoping that since no one of them are famous they wouldn't have a problem but Emmett was Edward's security head and his family so fame effect him too. Everyone wanted a picture of Rosalie and they were approaching hoping that she will tell them something about Edward.

"Hey girl how are you?" Alice asked and kissed my cheek

"Nervous to be honest. I am not for this stuff like premieres and cameras and everything" I said sighing

"I know what you mean. I wish I could take Jasper away and just cuddle but at the same moment I can't make him abandon his best friend at this moment" she said smiling

"Emmett is worried. He said that he would be really busy these days that he will hardly have the time to see us all" Rosalie said

"I think we will be fine. Besides Esme will be there" I said smiling

"So Bella how are the things between you and Sue? It's hard that she moved in with you and Charlie?" Alice asked

"Actually no. It easy like she belong with us. And it's really nice to have one more woman around" I said giggling "Oh and before I forget next weekend we will have a small party so you will come" I said smiling

And I was telling the truth. With Sue in the house I had the time to do things I didn't. I had more time with Rose and Alice, I could just sit lazy in front of the tv when I wanted and I had one more woman around to try new things at the kitchen when I was bored.

"How about your parents Rose?" I asked

A few days ago me, Rosalie and Alice had walked in one of their fights. They were screaming horrible things to each other. That night Rose slept at my house with me, Alice and Esme.

"They decided to take a divorce. Nowadays they are disagreeing for me. They both started to buy me expensive things, they do whatever I want but really that is just... horrible. They can't understand that I love both of them!" Rosalie said and sighed "But they can think whatever they want, I have my plans and as soon as I graduate from school I will move in with Emmett"

"Alice?" I asked

"You know same old same old. I don't see my mom often. She and her boyfriend are always away partying or on vacations so nothing important. If they come home it is for a week or less. It's like I already live alone" she shrugged.

"Hey Sean how is your family?" I called while he was driving

"They are good. The little girl totally stole their hearts. They told me to thank you for your gifts" he answered

"And how about you? Are you jealous of your little sister? Every older child is" I said laughing

"Actually I am relieved because now that my mother has a baby to take care of she doesn't put pressure on me for grandkids" he said laughing

Eventually we arrived to the airport and with Sean's and the security's help we managed to go to the private area quickly.

**About to get into the plane. love you - Bella**

I sent to Edward. His answer was immediate

**Can't wait to see you baby - Edward**

I couldn't either. Hopefully we would have enough time for a little alone time because I missed him so much. I looked at my friends and they were looking their phones as well. Yeap definetly I would be able to steal Edward for a while...


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello I am here how are you guys?This chapter is a lemon nothing important happen so if you want just skip it  
**

The airplane landed at LAX and I run outside and right into Edward's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and found his lips desperate to feel him. My lips were moving against his and his hands were around my waist pulling me closer to him.

When I needed to breathe he run his lips at my neck and he sucked my neck deeply.

"My Edward" I whispered and he kissed my lips again

I looked around for my friends but they weren't there. "Where are they?" I asked

Edward was busy kissing my neck so he murmured "we have a plan" and he continued to kiss me.

He pulled me by my hand into a jeep, the paparazzi went crazy seeing us but they didn't manage to approach us because Sean and Felix were there to keep them away.

"We have an entire day for ourselves baby" Edward murmured and he kissed my neck neck

"I know baby" I said giggling trying to hide my moan as he bite softly my neck "Edward they are watching us" I said trying to push him away

Edward kissed my lips and he grabbed my neck holding me to him. His tongue licked my lower lip and he was begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and he put his tongue into my mouth. His taste was unique and I felt his hand under my shirt.

"Edward behave" I said serious and he pouted.

The rest of the drive was spend with small kisses and touches. Edward was very sweet and he was whispering sweet things in my ear.

"Edward why did you send me so many gifts?" I asked as I was stroking softly his hair

"I told you baby I want to share everything with you" he said and he put his head at my shoulder " and you dealt with a lot of things lately" he kissed my shoulder softly

I kissed his lips softly and smiled wide " I don't need gifts Edward" I told him and stroke his cheek.

Finally we arrived at his home and he practically rushed inside. The moment I closed the door behind me I was pinned to it and he was everywhere. His mouth was attached again to my neck, his hands were at my body and I just surrender to his hands... I had missed him so much.

"Edward your parents" I said shivering. His hands were under my shirt and he was massaging softly my breasts

"Not here" he mumbled and he picked me up.

He continued to kiss me and he walked to his room. He put me at the bed softly and ke got on top of me. He kisses my lips,my cheek,my nose, my chin at the same time that he was unbuttoning my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him softly and I raised my hips to meet him earning a groan from him

I could tell that he was rock hard and I could feel him poking my stomach. I raised my hips again and giggled when his head fell to my shoulder and moan hard.

I pushed him to lie down and got on top of him. He was watching me carefully as I unbutton his shirt and threw it away. I kissed his lips and at the same time I run my hand under his jeans and boxers and started stroking his hard dick.

He was moaning into my mouth and I smiled when he started raising his hips at the same time I was running my hand up and down.

I unbutton his jeans and boxers and with his help I threw them away with his shirt. I licked his stomach and finally I run my tongue to his length.

"Oh God baby" he moaned as I took him into my mouth and started sucking him deeply.

I kept kiss, lick and sucking enjoying the moans that was escaping from his mouth and when I massaged his balls suddenly I was on my back and Edward was ripping off my clothes.

"Edward!" I said giggling

"I will buy you new" he said as his lips found my erect nipple and he licked it softly "sorry baby girl but it was too long" he apologised and with that he put on a condom and he thrusted into me hard.

I screamed his name as he was thrusting faster and faster and he was going deep into me driving me crazy. He was kissing my neck and his hand found my clit and he started stroke it fast.

"EDWARD" I screamed his name when he found that spot that was making me to see stars every time

"I can't hold it for long my Bella" he said as his thrusts became faster "I want you to come" he whispered

I shut my eyes, I scratched his back and I screamed his name as my orgasm hit me. Edward kept thrusting inside of me and finally he yelled my name and came.

He lay on me, still inside of me and his head was between my breasts. He was giving me small soft kisses looking at me.

"It's been a month" I said breathless and he nodded.

"I'll come back with you" he said and kissed my nose " I can't just let you go this time and there's no reason. I'll read my script and I will decide what movie I want to be in and I can be in touch with Zafrina but I can't spend any amount of time away from you" he said as he kissed lazily my collarbone

"You are coming to Forks?" I asked smiling "For me?"

"I would do anything for you baby girl"

I kissed his lips softly and run my hands through his soft hair "Edwar?"I breathed his name

"Yes my love?" he asked kissing me back softly

"I'm ready for round too" I kissed his lips and raised my hips again.

Edward was already hard and he thrusted against me biting my lower lip.

We stayed connected for the rest of the day wrapped in our own little word. We spend the day by kissing, eating, watching movies and having a lot of hot, passionate sex.


	40. Chapter 40

**I decided to make a sequel of this story so this chapter will be the last one... The new story will be up when I come back from my vacations :) **

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" I asked as Edward put his suitcases away and we lie together to the bed.

We were still at LA and we were planning to fly back to Forks tomorrow night. Before that Edward had to go to an invent and I would go with him. Teen choice awards for the best performance and Edward didn't want to disappoint his fans.

"I am absolutely sure Bella. I don't have to be anywhere for the next month and you have to go to school. So I am coming with you" he said and kissed my lips.

We couldn't do nothing more than kisses because Esme let me sleep at Edward's house in one condition, the door would be open. The same rule had to follow Rosalie and Emmett because as she had said she was too young to have grandchildren.

Last night, of course, we closed the door and tried to do something but Esme claimed that she wanted to tell us goodnight and she opened it again.

"I feel like a teenager again" Edward said frowning

"Oh really? How many girls had stayed the night"

Edward turned red and I now I wanted to tell me. "Well?" I asked

"You know, not many, I mean dad was strict and... Emmett had the most..."

"A number Edward" I said laughing

Edward sighed and closed his eyes "ten"

"Ten?" I asked

"I wasn't really popular" he said

"Wait ten girls during all your school years?"

"Yeap" he said laughing

I giggled relieved and kissed his lips

"ok and now what we will do? I want my girl! It's not fair it's the last time we will sleep together and I wanted to have some fun"

"Why baby when you come to Forks we will break up?" I asked

"What?"

"Why it's the last time we will sleep together?"

"Because since tomorrow you will be sleeping at your home"

"Don't be silly Edward Sue will cover for me or Alice or Rosalie I'm sure we will have a lot of time together" I assured him and kissed his cheek "now get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us for tomorrow"

...

I was standing in front of the mirror and I was looking myself. I wore a skinny pair of black jeans and a deep green top that was hugging my body nicely. I wanted to wear a dress but Edward had told me that I should wear something that I was comfortable with. He knew me so well.

"Are you ready Bella?" he asked as he walked in wearing jeans and a blue shirt. It was illegal to look so hot.

"Yes we can go"

I took the hand he offered to me , we walked downstairs, got into his car and drove to the studium. I was really crowded, everyone was yelling for Edward, actually they were screaming. Edward cool as ever, was waving to the crowd and the little girls were screaming happy.

He took some pictures with his fans and then we got inside.

The show started and I was watching reward after reward to be given, Edward seemed nervous next to me. Finally the category that Edward was in had been announced and I was watching nervous.

The award was being present by Jasper.

"And the winner is my very best friend Edward Cullen!"

The crown went crazy, they were screaming and clapping excited. I hugged Edward tight and pushed him to go and get his reward but he took my hand and we walked to the stage together.

We got up there and smiled wide.

"um... thank you guys I really appreciate this. I want to thank all of my fans and my wonderful team, of course Jasper and my beautiful girlfriend Isabella" he smiled that sexy smile and he pulled me in his arms. He bent down his head and kissed my lips softly and just like that we were all alone.

I wrapped my arms around his neck wishing to be in love forever...

I know a really short chapter. The sequel will be up wen I return byeeeeeeeee


End file.
